Weary of Subterfuge
by Tal J. Smith
Summary: Prince Adam is bone weary after a battle as He-Man and Teela's latest outburst calling him a coward is the last straw - "Do not presume to know me or where my heart lies Captain."
1. Chapter 1

Weary of Subterfuge: By Tal J. Smith

Summary: Prince Adam is bone weary after a battle as He-Man and Teela's latest outburst calling him a coward is the last straw - "Do not presume to know me or where my heart lies _Captain_."

Chapter 1:

Prince Adam strode through the training room to the back corridor which lead to his bedchambers. He'd just come back from a fight with Skelator in the blue mountains after a rain. His normally shiny blonde shoulder length hair was covered in mud and all his hard-earned muscles were sore and shaking, and his energy all but drained. All he wanted was a shower and a nap. The last thing he needed was to talk with anyone while in this state, he'd likely bite their head off.

Eternia's captain of the Guard, Teela, was seething in wrath at Prince Adam. How could he abandon them again? Luckily Eternia's reclusive and mysterious protector, He-Man, showed up when he did. She and her father had just arrived to help when He-Man violently shoved Skelator into a portal created by either the Sorceress or one of Skelator's deflected attacks. She wanted to stay and talk with the quiet protector, but as usual he had some other place to be and ran off before she could get in two words. She wondered if she would ever get any alone time with the man. He-Man intrigued her, and although he'd always treated her as an equal, he never showed signs of wanting to know her better. She sighed and headed back to the castle looking down at her now ruined white and gold leotard uniform, "Oh bother. I wouldn't want to talk to me either covered in this mud. Now to get cleaned up and find that no good Prince to give him a piece of my mind for missing yet another opportunity to help Eternia."

The private practice rooms had showers where she kept plenty of extra clothes and she wouldn't have to walk through the palace covered in mud. She was usually the only one who ever used them. She opened the entrance door in time to see Prince Adam quietly opening the door opposite her to exit out the back hall.

"Adam!" She called out sensing he was not at all pleased to be caught running away from yet another battle. "Where in Eternia were you!"

He ran a muddy hand through his hair, and looked at the floor, "I saw Skelator while out fishing and went to get help." He moved to leave and she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Teela was not mollified her blue eyes flashing, her voice going from annoyed to angry. "At least you could have stayed to help the villagers…the fight with He-Man and Skelator ruined some of the houses. You may be a coward in a fight but I know you've always cared about the people. How about you act like a prince for once? Did you go back to fishing after you ran for help or did you stop to take a nap?" Her eyes were like fire. Deep down she knew she may have gone too far with the prince.

He abruptly stilled in his walk and swallowed deeply. His eyes narrowed at her sudden outburst. She'd berated him before but never outright called him a coward. He took a deep soothing breath and closed his eyes from the headache that just started pounding in his brain. He'd had enough. He opened his eyes, turned to look at her, and shook his head softly in a look of profound disappointment.

This was so un-like the Adam Teela knew, she was worried she'd crossed an invisible line this time. She'd seen fatigue in his eyes during her tirade, "Adam, I'm sorry, I just…." His eyes narrowed at the start of her apology.

He immediately focused at her with a look she'd never seen on him. Carefully checked rage. He stood towering over her adopting his full height and not the carefree slouch Adam usually sported. This one screamed of aggression and dominance, his fingers clenched into fists. "Do not presume to know me or where my heart lies _Captain_." The prince spat, enunciating every word speaking in slow hushed guttural sounds. "It HAS and always WILL, beat for the good of Eternia." With that he slammed the door in her face with a strength she always suspected he had.

Teela was left alone, mouth agape. Adam had never spoken to her in anger before, and what did he mean she did not know him? They've been friends forever…. albeit recently they'd been drifting apart the more he shirked his duties to the crown. She was slightly ashamed thinking back on what she had said. No man deserves to be called a coward for trying to help Eternia, but by the fates why did he constantly run? She missed their easy comradery they shared before he started shirking his duties to the crown.

She sat in silence pondering the changes she had just seen in her old friend. "What was all that about?" Teela realized, that if she hadn't known it was Adam right then, she might have actually been afraid of the man. She'd forgotten how big Adam actually was, and the presence he could command when he wanted to. She had her suspicions about the strength that might be hidden under that hideous pink tunic.

She remembered seeing Adam coming from a fishing trip where his green tiger Cringer must've playfully drenched him while shaking water off his coat. Adam had taken off his shirt for the walk home running squarely into Teela in the corridors. She remembered not being able to keep her eyes from moving up from his magnificently muscled chest, and seeing the slightly uncomfortable look on his rapidly blushing face.

Looking back, she wondered when he had trained to get the muscles she knew he had? It was certainly not with her, their sessions usually ended with him being too tired to continue. Was he getting training from someone else then? She was the captain of the guard after all!

The more she thought about Adams statement, the more she started thinking that Adam was possibly hiding something from her. The truth was she did not know Adam anymore, and that in itself was a depressing thought. She did not know her best friend.

Hours later after an uncomfortably silent dinner with the royal family, she knocked on Adam's door. "Adam, open up, I need to apologize."

"Go away Captain. Go train somewhere." He sounded bored but slightly amused.

The use of the word Captain and not Teela was not lost on her. "I deserve that. I, uh, wanted to apologize. I don't know what came over me, I was just frustrated. Please let me in so we can talk."

Adam tried pulling out his more carefree voice, and noted with a laugh, "It's late Teela, everything's fine, you were right, I am a coward…don't make a spectacle of yourself, we wouldn't want the servants to spread rumors."

Seeing red on the taunt, "Prince Adam if you don't open this door this instant I will…."

The door opened so fast Teela fell forward into a familiar gloriously bare chest with strong warm arms wrapped around her.

"Well I'm guessing they'll talk now!" Adam said with a chuckle. He went to steady her on her feet. Teela was for the second time that day, speechless. She stared at his bare chest, this time much closer, while he turned to quickly to grab a white shirt off a nearby chair.

"Wait." She waited for her brain to tell her what she was seeing. He didn't turn around, he held his breath. She stared horrified at his back, identifying the white lines that marred his skin as a myriad of scars running up and down his torso. She reached out and touched one of the larger ones that looked like a sword wound and he tensed quickly sucking in a breath, then moving again to pull on his shirt to cover himself. She swallowed.

She took a step back away from the man, "No, you were right, I don't know you anymore do I?" She spoke aloud what she was thinking, because she surly did not know where those scars came from and she surly should not be lusting after her best friend that way.

Adam's only reply was. "No, no I _am_ a coward Tee…. I'm, I'm not mad anymore." He turned and faced her slowly with a look she could not describe on his face, clad only in a white shirt and breeches. "Apology accepted," again using his friendly childhood nickname for her. "You had better go now." He didn't move, but his lonely eyes seemed to beg her to stay.

Teela narrowed her eyes in disbelief, he was saying what Adam would normally say, but it was off somehow. She looked closer. He was regarding her too intently and holding his breath, his tall ready stance seemed to her like he was preparing for an attack at any moment. Nothing at all like Adam.

"Well you are obviously training with someone and acquiring scars, so I am guessing they are not sparring very safely. If you were trying to change your image why could you not come to me? I'm your friend, I would have helped you. Is that where you've been going?"

He said nothing.

"Is He-Man helping you?" She saw Adam's eyebrows raise at that telling her she may be correct. "What is he doing to you? If that man has hurt you in any way, I will ring his…"

"He hasn't hurt me." Adam said softly, wondering at the sudden possessiveness she was showing for Adam. She hero worshipped He-Man, he was sure of it. The champion of Greyskull could do no wrong in her eyes.

Teela had never heard that tone from Adam, it seemed he wary of her presence. He almost seemed confused, scared and uncomfortable. He'd had many women in his bed chambers before hadn't he? He had been such a playboy these past years, always seen with a different debutant or courtier.

"Well then, how do you explain these scars." Teela asked worried.

"I'm fine, please, you have to leave." Adam, opened the door and seemed to shrink back to his carefree self, slouching again. Teela realized his lazy slouch for what it was now, an act. "I will not have your reputation ruined like mine." He went to push her out the door. None of this meeting was going how she'd thought it would. She was more confused now than ever. Why would it ruin her reputation to be seen talking to her best friend in his room?

"Adam." She turned in the doorway.

"Yes Teela." He sighed.

"I'm not going easy on you in practice tomorrow, I want to see what you've learned. I won't mention it to anyone, but I would rather determine if you are learning any bad habits that could one day get you killed. If you can hold your own in an attack, we could possibly fight together. As your bodyguard, I need to know what you can do to protect yourself. Private practice rooms…tomorrow."

He frowned a bit, "Yes Captain." The door shut as she watched a maid scurry away. Yes, there would be rumors. Maybe Adam was right.

He looked over to his friend laying on the cushion who has stayed silent the whole exchange. "Well, what're you gonna do now?" Cringer's yellow eyes looked at his worriedly.

"I don't know yet my friend." He sighed.

Adam lay in his bed lost in thought staring at the ceiling, he knew his outburst was from the exhaustion and anger coming to a head after an intense battle, and to hear his friend belittle him like that, it was all he could do not to challenge her to a fight right there. His outburst today showed him he was near the breaking point, and he silently planned to go to the sorceress for another pep talk. She always knew how to make him feel better about being He-Man.

But to open the door for her, shirtless. He knew how she watched him that other time cringer ruined his shirt with swamp water. Subconsciously maybe he wanted her to look at him like that again. Like he was a real man, not the cowardly jokester he pretended to be. But to protect He-Man he couldn't let his guard down like that again. But the damage was done, and she'd seen his scars, he'd almost the damage last 5 years wrought on his alter ego's frame. Every major injury He-Man healed with Greyskull's power left a scar as a reminder. It's too late now.

Now to deal with training with the captain. His heartbeat jumped remembering the heated way she looked at him as Adam….and not He-Man. She was the only woman who caused his body to heat when looked at like that, and he'd had plenty of admirers as Adam….and even more so as He-Man. He found no matter how exhausted he was, he could not sleep that night.

The next morning….

Teela was stretching as Adam entered the private training area. He didn't speak, which was unusual for the Adam she knew, she mused, but probably not unusual for the Adam she wanted to get to know.

"I wanted to use the private practice room, I have a feeling you will not want interference in our training this morning." Teela watched him closely as she went to wall panel to press a button to lock all the doors. A slight sad grin followed.

He bowed for her to go first, "Lead the way Captain."

As Teela casually walked past Adam she turned and wheeled on him in attack. Adam side stepped easily and deflected her forward movement sending her stumbling.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She tried hand to hand combat for several minutes, getting frustrated Adam wasn't so much as breaking a sweat. It seemed like he'd been born to fight. His arms felt like she was hitting steel as he effortlessly blocked her punches and kicks. Finally, a worthy opponent!

Frustrated at his show of skill which apparently outmatched hers, she grabbed a training sword from the wall and threw another to Adam. "Good job, let's see what else you've learned behind my back."

The cowardly and carefree Adam caught the blade easily and settled into a ready stance so fast she was caught off guard. His face was stoic and showed no emotion, no carefree smile, no joy of competition, and no grimace of exertion.

"I'm ready Captain." He stood with that same slight sad grin after noticing her surprise. She attacked with all the force she could muster. Not at all holding back now.

Teela could not fathom how he had acquired these skills, his fighting seemed oddly familiar. "If He-Man taught you these moves, I may ask for lessons myself!" She said breathlessly enjoying the new challenge, and finally able to learn something for a change. Adam suddenly stopped their sparring.

He shook his head, "I think I'm done. This was not a good idea."

"Of course it is, if I knew you could defend yourself like this I would be free to fight more and worry about you less. I can teach you to fight alongside me instead of being behind me. Heck, you could fight alongside He-Man, isn't that what your training in secret for? To show us all you're not afraid to fight anymore? Please Adam, open up to me. I'm your friend." Teela's chest was heaving and Adam looked like he'd just taken a stroll. Not a drop of sweat nor was he out of breath.

He slowly and gently placed the practice sword on the rack. "I'm not fighting Teela. Not you or anyone. It's my choice, it always has been. I need you to understand this choice has nothing to do with you, and you must respect that. I've always listened to your trainings Tee, always, and I appreciate all you try to do for me. I want you to know that." He bowed deeply to her in respect (also unlike Adam) and left the training room.

Teela was left dumbfounded and in shock. He chooses not to fight! He chooses to let Eternia down? He chose to let his father think he had no courage? Had he decided he was a pacifist? But why learn to fight? What would make someone learn such skill only to….

Teela decided to come at this new development and figure the answer to her questions as a strategist and tactician. This wasn't her first mystery to solve and her duty to the crown made it imperative she find what the prince was up to.

Adam strode from the practice directly to Man-At-Arms' workshop. He stooped at the door running a hand through his hair and knocked.

The door opened with a grease stained red mustached man in his late 50's. "Ah Adam, I was hoping you would stop by. I'm testing a new pulse rifle and can't get the frequency quote right." He beckoned to his drafting table where a set of plans lay. Cringer curled up on a cushion in a far corner for a nap not knowing what to tell his master.

"I've done something Duncan, something that will cause a lot of trouble. But….I think I'm glad I did it." Adam looked at his friend with hooded eyes.

Duncan stopped and sat down, "This sounds like private discussion." Adam nodded. Duncan hit a button on a remote siting on the table, taking extra precautions they were not overheard. "What happened boy."

"Teela called me a coward in one of her tirades and I might have blown up at her a little." Duncan winced. "So today during practice I basically let her know which of us would easily win in a fight." Adam sighed and leaned against a table still tired from yesterday's battle. "I'm getting tired of this charade old friend, I think I'm failing in my resolve. It's never been this hard before."

"I know my boy, I know. You're getting older to, with more responsibilities. People are going to start looking to you act a certain way as the prince and not a carefree royal child. They will no longer accept the version of Adam that has worked so far. I don't know what to tell you son. Perhaps the sorceress has an idea." He put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"As far as my daughter is concerned, I know her opinion matters a lot to you. But you understand she will never give up now that she knows you were hiding much from her." The older man scratched at his mustache in thought.

Prince Adam cringed and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I know Man-at-arms, and that's what I am afraid of."

He stared at the conflicted young man, "What about telling her a half truth, that your work with He-Man requires you to be his messenger to protect his identity. She must suspect you know who he is."

The blonde looked lost in thought, "I don't know, do you think the Sorceress will agree to that? We can run it by her, but my gut says Teela will find out sooner rather than later. When she sets her mind to something, there is no stopping her."

Man-at-arms did not miss the grin of pride on Adam's face. It seemed to the old fighter that Adam was not indifferent to his daughter. He wondered if there was more to Adam's little slip in character with her than he thought. When the prince was a boy he didn't have to worry about thoughts of love. The numerous courtier's and their wanton behavior towards the prince cemented his belief Adam would never fall for one of them, but his daughter…..she had turned into a beautiful and capable women with a strong sense of honor. Adam was bound to notice eventually.

The solder opened his workshop door, "Well son, I suggest a trip to the Sorceress is in order." The men prepared the rover for the ride to castle Greyskull.

Teela, had been hiding just outside her father's door, somehow knowing whenever Adam was upset about something he went to Man-at-arms. She often wondered why he would not go to his own parents.

"So the Sorceress is involved in this somehow." She was lost in thought. Why would Adam and her father need advice from her?

She would have to do more investigating. She would start with Adam's room while he was out.

The entire place was spotless. That was the first surprising thing she noticed of the prince's chambers. No clothes or wet towels on the floor, no shoes thrown about, and the bed was made….all before the cleaning staff were to arrive later in the morning. She expected the place to at least smell like Cringer. I mean the beast was with Adam constantly. Her own rooms were not so neat, with her training sessions, meetings with the royals, and helping in battles with Skelator, she was never able to keep up with cleaning. She would never have guessed this lazy boy…no man, would be this tidy. It went completely against the laws of nature!

She searched every nook and cranny for something incriminating. She knew Adam was training with someone, more than likely it was He-Man. He must be friends with him, or at least know his secret. Maybe he was the one who warned He-Man about every attack, and not just the one from today, her mind started wandering. The warrior always seemed to know when they were in trouble, and came out of nowhere as if he were already nearby. Maybe He-Man lives at the palace? One thing she did know about her Prince, the man knew absolutely everyone at the palace, down to their job titles or children's names. He would forget meeting times, but never the people.

After finding nothing in closets and drawers she turned to the filled bookshelf and started flipping through books, looking for anything that might be hidden in them. Only then did she notice the small black cursive writing in the margins on almost every page. Adam had completely taken apart this book and noted questions and thoughts on the book's passages, all throughout the margins of the entire book. She glanced at the title, "The Art of War." She owned a copy and had read it once, but this level of detail showed absolute dedication. The book looked like it had been read and handled at least a dozen times. Teela then noticed the other titles on the shelf thinking she would find books on fishing and hunting, Adam's two favorite past times. She was horribly wrong. There were books on strategy, on warfare, Eternia's rules and regulations, technology, philosophy, and even leadership. She picked up another book and was afraid of what she would find when quickly flipping through it. They were all the same.

Sure enough, each book was carefully notated with things that intrigued the prince, as well as arguments to certain theories. She saw well thought out disagreements and carefully drafted personal notes. The Prince was perhaps more educated than both his parents and her combined. But why the act? She now knew he didn't need her fighting lessons any more then he needed to attend schooling to become the future king. So why did he go? She thought he may be hiding something like knowing He-Man, but this, this scared her even more. This was something much bigger, it was weird but it brought tears to her eyes to think how lonely it must be to have all this information in your head and no one to understand you, no one to debate with, or no one to confide in. She was also hurt more then she cared to admit that he hid this side of him from her. Her friend must have had a good reason, right?

Now knowing more, should she confront him? Should she pretend she didn't know? She sat on his bed and started reading all his comments, her respect for this man growing exponentially. Maybe there were answers to her questions within his comments.

Adam and Man-at-arms were of course expected. The Sorceress had already lowered the gate and had drinks waiting for them once they reached the castle. She did not look happy, but at the same time seemed understanding.

"Adam, I believe we are at a crossroads." She said softly. Adam only nodded. It was convenient that with the Sorceress you didn't often need to explain what was going on.

"Young Teela is currently finding out Adam is not the man she thought." She lay a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "You must choose…. to let her find out more which will eventually lead to He-Man, or….. I can erase her memory of your interlude yesterday. But know this, if you choose to allow her to discover the identity of He-Man she will most certainly be in grave danger and altering her memory will weaken me leaving castle Greyskull unprotected for a time. This is something we knew could happen, which is why we all agreed to keep your identity a secret. I knew there would also come a time when the secret may be too difficult to bear. The choice is yours."

"Mine?" He mused softly. "Why?"

Adam swallowed roughly, and weighed all his options. He thought about her plea for him to open up and how his heart almost broke to walk away from her. "No, it can't be mine. It was my choice to accept the danger of being He-man and my decision to ruin my relationships….the choice is now hers to accept the danger that comes with certain knowledge." For once he did not look to the Sorceress for approval. His destiny was no longer Greyskull's protector's decision, he now created his own destiny. He strode out the door leaving the solder with the Sorceress.

Man-at-arms could not have been prouder of the man before him if it were his own son. Truer words were never spoken.

"He cares for her." The woman said behind him.

"I would hope so." He replied.

"Duncan, she would be a weakness for him."

He turned to face her, and ran a hand down her cheek as she closed her eyes at the contact. "Women are both Teela Na. An immeasurable strength and a devastating weakness." With that the soldier left as well.

Adam, searched everywhere for Teela. He went to all the training areas, the throne room, the court rooms, the armory, and the private practice room where they had fought. It was not like her to be gone for hours. He strode back to his chambers only to be caught by a palace courtier he couldn't for the life of him remember her name just outside his window.

"Oh prince Adam, there you are, I have been looking for you!" Cringer rolled his eyes and ran off to avoid the sense these courtiers usually make. The traitor! "I wanted to speak to you about the ball this weekend." She batted her eyelashes coyly. "I've also bought a new dress if you wanted to have a sneak peek at what I'll be wearing so you can dress to match." She played with the opening to his tunic making him angry and extremely uncomfortable, not that he showed it.

Putting on his carefree playboy act he just as coyly replied with a sexy toothless grin, "I'll have to check my calendar and get back to you, I have not yet decided the lucky beauty I'll be taking and we can't have us not matching now can we?" The women took this as a positive sign and laughed coquettishly as Adam lightly tapped her nose and walked off while whistling a carefree tune.

He opened the door to his sitting room and roughly ripped off his outer tunic feeling slightly dirty and used. "Ancients, I hate it when they touch me." He kicked off his boots and was about to pull off his undershirt and head to the bathroom for a much-needed cleanse when he heard a sound in his bedroom. No one had the entry code to his chambers but the royal family and his mother made it a habit to knock after some very embarrassing occurrences when he was a teen.

He opened the door slightly. There was Teela sitting comfortably cross legged on his bed with her back leaning against the window with a book in hand. She didn't look up.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight, not knowing until then that he had craved this moment for years. How many times had he assumed that same postion with his favorite books. The redhead quietly asked, "How did things go with the Duchess of Caledonia?" That broke him out of his trance.

"Who?" He sat down on a bedside chair to study the women who finally glanced up at him.

"You didn't even know her name just now, did you?" She said incredulously.

"Oh, the courtier, no, why?" He would gladly continue this conversation rather than talk about the possible reason she was in his room.

"Just answer me one question." She looked stern. Here it goes, he thought. "Have you ever slept with a courtier? I mean…you know."

Not the question he was expecting. He blinked in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question." She snapped the book shut.

He swallowed, "No Teela, I have never slept with a courtier."

She nodded, as if she suspected as much, probably from hearing his comment from earlier. "You are hiding yourself from me Adam, from everyone who loves you. Why?"

He ran a hand though his hair. "To keep you all from danger." She nodded again as if in confirmation.

"I see, and if you tell me what's going on, if you stop hiding…"

"You could get hurt, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Tee." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "But…." He took a breath, "I'll tell you everything if you ask me. It's your choice to make, it's your life. I can't go on keeping things from….my friend." He looked up at her through his bangs. Something in the way he said "my friend" didn't seem quite right, it was said softer and with a slight hesitation.

Teela sat up confused. She thought she would have to threaten or coerce the information out of him, but understanding this new Adam; she trusted the danger was real, it was something that worried him, and now he was offering her a choice. "What do you think I should do Adam. You obviously don't want me to know, or do you?"

"It's killing me Teela, but know that I never meant to hurt you by withholding certain things. No matter what, you have always been my friend, and I'd rather you'd be safe and happy than take on the burden I have."

After a long pause she sighed, "Fine, I won't ask. I trust you…" He looked absolutely relieved. "For now. I want to get to know you again, alright? You need to let me in." She added. He pursed his lips as if he knew she would add that "For now," caveat. "But I can't pretend you're a…..that you're not ah..."

The prince gave her a warm smile that made her insides melt, "I know Tee, you don't have to. Do what you feel is right." She smiled uncertainly and set the book she was reading on his bed stand with a red pen on top. He grinned, she must have added notes too.

"And we are discussing this later." She pointed to the book, "Deception in Warfare."

As she left Adam called out, "Tee?"

"Yes Adam,"

She stopped at his door looking back, "Will you go with me to the ball?" His heart blurted out the question before his brain could stop him.

She swore her heart stopped, but to cover it up she jokingly said, "Do you want to know what I'll wear so you can match?"

He said softly, "Wear whatever you want Tee, as long as you're with me."

She held her breath when she heard the seriousness in his voice, forcing herself to remember what she had just learned about this man. He was her friend trusting her not to ask his secret. He was extremely intelligent, methodical, not a playboy, not a coward and his sense of duty may match her own. But this would take them out of the "friend" category into uncharted territory. "Adam are you sure? You know what this could mean if you arrive with me."

He stood up from the chair and turned to her, squaring his wide shoulders standing tall again. "I am aware." He waited silently for her reply, or rejection. Knowing she understood what he was asking. All he was asking.

She smiled shyly, did she want this, to be formally and publicly courted… by the prince no less? To tackle the palace gossip, to be scrutinized by the other courtiers, to possibly be the future queen! But to have Adam….but his question, he must have feelings for her! He'd never let on, he'd never made even a romantic gesture towards her before. Unless….

She thought back to his heartfelt promise to tell her everything if she asked, trusting her. Her saying she trusted him. The pleading look in his eyes when he thought she was going to demand to know everything. Something had changed and it was her; she now trusted him. The answer was clear, "Then wear green."

As the door shut the prince collapsed and leaned back in his chair with a smile in his heart he hadn't felt in the last 5 years. Teela trusted him again, and now he was going on a date with the beautiful Captain of the Guard to see if this tightening in his heart what permanent. His overactive brain started working again, the repercussions from court gossip would be felt by them both as he'd never formally courted a woman before. The courtiers would be brutal. How would his parents take it? Then a thought occurred to him, "Oh Gods, Duncan is going to kill me." He put his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Adam appeared at his workshop door with a genuine smile Duncan hadn't seen on the boy in years, he thought the youth had finally come clean to Teela about being He-Man. Instead the love-sick young man formally requested permission to court his only daughter. The older warrior knew the day would come but was still vastly unprepared. He sat dumbstruck while his mind reeled. Court my little girl? He'd known Adam had treated her different than all other women, and they had been best friends at one point. Recently with her berating him, he didn't think there were any romantic notions on his part, and with the way she stared at He-Man, he didn't think Adam was receptive to courting her as himself.

"Does she return your affections son? Does she know everything?"

The young man nodded. "She returns my affections but trusts me to tell her my secret when the time is right. I did offer to tell her everything. But, Duncan, she trusts me now. She could have demanded answers, but she didn't."

 _That's my girl._ Duncan thought, that was the one thing that could have caused Adam to forgive Teela anything. Years of accepting her ire without fighting back, gone in one showing of ultimate trust.

As he sat in silent contemplation, this man he had known since he was an infant patiently waited by the door for an answer. When it came to his final decision, there was no other he would trust with his daughter's heart. This man had all the qualities he would want for his little girl, he would and could protect her, and he would treat her like a queen. _Hell, one day she could be queen!_ His brain stalled at that thought. He would support his prince as he had been, but this time he could support the happiness of his little girl as well. But that didn't mean the boy got out of a stern lecture on the proper way to treat a woman.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

A week later, the night of the ball:

When Teela mentioned Adam's invite to the ball Man-At Arms had his reservations at first. The politics and ramifications would be hell and he was suitably worried about how the nobility would treat her once news of their courtship was made public. They also had Adam's reputation as a play boy to think of as well. His little girl would have to deal with a heavy amount of scrutiny as well as taunting. He hoped she was up to the task and did not take the other ladies accusations to heart. This courtship will not be easy, on either of them.

That night Man-At-Arms stared open mouthed as his only child strode in his oil covered garage clad in an elegant emerald silk gown. He was shocked at seeing the grown woman before him looking like a princess. Her silver heels made her several inches taller, and her hair cascading around her shoulders in ruby curls crated a softer look than her normal uniform up-do.

When she had arrived at the workshop Teela almost shed a tear at seeing her father's emotions pass over his normally stoic face. All the soldier could say at that moment was, "You look beautiful my daughter, that boy will be speechless." The older man kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you really think so father? It's not too much?" Teela looked down at the dress self-consciously.

"You look perfect." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"You look dashing too Daddy. You ready to go?" He held out his arm as she slipped her hand through it.

When her father had asked point blank why she had accepted Adam's invitation, she pointedly told her father she knew Adam was hiding something but had decided to trust him to tell her if, and when she needed to know. She said she wanted to get to know the real Adam and see where her heart led her. He visibly relaxed confirming her suspicions that the danger was indeed great and that her father had known all along what Adam was hiding. It annoyed her to no end, but her pragmatic side told her that if she trusted Adam to tell her the secret, she should trust her father as well. It did not stop her from being more than annoyed that she didn't know what was going on for so long, she was captain of the guard for Ancients sake, not some damsel in distress. It'd been very surreal to find out Adam had been acting the fool this whole time and it weighed heavy on her heart how unkind she'd been to him recently. She would have to find some way to make it up to him. At the same time, should she keep up the status quo with her new-found knowledge? Should she still treat him as a fool. He her told her she didn't have to. Was this secret that big? The only logical conclusion she had come to is that Adam and her father know He-Man and they are protecting him and his location.

If Skelator ever found out He-Man's identity or the people helping him, they would all be in danger, as well as their families. But she had helped fight Skelator in the past, how would the danger be any greater if she knew He-Man's identity as well? She'd have to mull that one over. There must be something else she was missing. Her mind was in overdrive as they walked arm in arms to the ball room.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

In Prince Adams Chambers:

A knock on his door had him giving up efforts to tie his cravat.

Queen Marlena took in her son's appearance, for some reason something told her to check on her progeny this night. He'd and Teela had been oddly quiet during their last meal. She had worried it was a bad fight, as it would not have been the first one in the last couple years. But, for the first time since he was a boy, she saw him flustered and nervous tonight, his normal happy-go-lucky clumsy act forgotten. He stood tall and looked overly apprehensive about an event he would normally groan at attending.

Adam visibly relaxed when he saw who it was, "Hello mother, do you think I look alright?" He began fiddling with the silk around his neck. The Queen pushed his hands away as she tied it for him. She took in his green emerald velvet tunic and light green vest, tan trousers and a maroon cravat with his gold pin of station. He looked the spitting image of his father when she married him.

"I daresay you look quite handsome." She finished with the young man. "Your father may not say it, but we are both proud of you and what you have become my son." Adam cracked a cynical small smile showing his doubt at that remark.

With a sigh he turned to the mirror to inspect his mother's handiwork and muttered, "I'll believe it when I hear it from him."

The Prince looked positively terrified of this ball. Of all the times she had seen him run from a battle, his face never betrayed this level of apprehension and worry. The queen was certain she'd never actually _seen_ him afraid of anything. It always appeared he was running towards something, in fact, if she were to name it, she would say he looked more determined than anything when he ran from signs of trouble. It was like he had a mission, or a duty to run. If her suspicions were correct….

"Do you think father would absolutely furious if I announced a courtship tonight? I know he was looking into an arranged marriage for me with the princess of Caledon." He looked at the floor.

The Queen was shocked. _That's why he's nervous!_ "He told you that?" She had wanted to save her son from such a decision and vehemently opposed the idea when her husband suggested it.

"I read it in one of the castle's weekly reports." The disbelief must have shown on her face at hearing her son had read the weekly reports, but she recovered quickly. "I think your father just wanted to see you settled down dear. He thought you were getting old enough to um, entertain the idea of marriage. Several kingdoms have been expressing interest, and we hadn't seen you show any favor to a particular lady until now." The Queen looked into her sons worried eyes. "Consider the matter dropped. I will speak to Randor, you just have a good time my love. It's about time you settled down. Do I know the lucky lady?" She smiled knowingly and straightened his tunic at the shoulders. "Is it a certain red-head that you've been at odds with lately?" At his blush she looked him in the eyes, "You deserve happiness my son. I think she would make a fine princess, and your father would approve as well."

The Prince wondered why his mother always said those things; that she was proud of him, that he deserved a break, he should to be happy, that she knew he loved Eternia, and that his father loved him no matter what. It's almost as though she knew his secret and was telling him she was alright with it. He thought back to a conversation on a terrace when she had said "A mother _always_ knows her son." She had never outright said anything, but he suspected even then that she knew about He-Man.

"Mother, you know I care for Eternia right? I would always do what's best for the kingdom and choose what's best for the kingdom." He meant in his choice of Teela, but his mother surprised him with her response.

"Adam, you have given plenty to this kingdom. It's time to do something for yourself." His eyebrows raised in a silent question. She smiled sweetly with a wink.

Adam's head bowed. _She must know._ "Thank you, mother. For Everything."

Queen Marlena then added on a serious note, "And when the time comes to trust her with your heart….it should be everything that comes with it. Understand? You have hidden much of yourself, and to someone who is a partner that is tantamount to betrayal."

The young prince blanched but nodded. "I understand mother." His brows furrowed a bit and looked like he held in a question.

The Queen sensed his pause, "What is your question Adam?"

He looked up sheepishly, "Do you think she only likes me because she found out…I mean, I thought she hated me for so long, what if I wasn't the prince or what if He-Man had shown more interest in her and requested her hand….do you think..."

She interjected before he worried himself to death, "I'm sure Teela always knew you were a good man Adam. She knows your heart son, and that possibly made her more critical of you when your actions didn't seem to parallel the character she knew you had. Have you spoken with her, has she agreed to your suit?" He nodded. "That only shows she would like to discover if there is something more. Has she recently found you to be more?"

"Yes mother, she knows I have been "hiding myself" as your rightly put it. I guess I have avoided anyone getting to close to me, to ah keep them safe, and I guess to keep myself safe as well." He looked into his mother's eyes to gauge her reaction. "But she never stopped pushing me to be more, she never gave up on me, not once."

She nodded for him to continue, "I had decided that it time for her to know the real me, to risk everything, and see if she could trust me to share more of myself." He skirted around the truth, but his mother always seemed to understand. He looked nervous.

The queen placed her hands on his cheeks, "Then take some time to get to know each other in a partnership, get back the years you have drifted, and see where this brings you. Love is an exercise in trust, and yours must be rebuilt. But my son, tread carefully on her heart if you are not ready to share everything. You will both be new to this. She won't understand you fully until you finally open to her, and until then, there will always be a part of yourself you hold back from her."

"Do you think she'll forgive me, for those years we drifted?" He asked wistfully.

His mother moved a stray hair behind his ear with a smile. "If she loves you, then yes, she will understand."

Adam looked torn but nodded and followed his mother to the throne room to be announced and seated to watch the rest of the arrivals. Most of the proceedings were boring as each young and unmarried courtier tried everything to garner his attention, from flaunting their cleavage to over exaggerated eye contact with "come hither" looks. Adam tired not to groan or wince at some of the way the ladies tried to get his attention.

When the announcer named Man-At-Arms and his daughter "Captain of the Royal Guard", Teela, Adam wanted to jump out of his seat. He had to blink twice as he didn't recognize the tall and elegant women on his friend's arm. He sat stock still with wide eyes and a slack jaw as he took in the sight before him. The stately redhaired goddess in a green shimmery gown and silver heels walked with confidence towards the dais. A slit in the dress revealed a creamy thigh to just above the knee. A small gold circlet showing her station in her hair with emerald studded hair pins held her bangs away from her face and soft ruby curls of hair feel about her shoulders and down her back.

Duncan chuckled, "Didn't I tell you?" He whispered to the young woman on his arm. She smiled slightly blushed and nodded, still trying to concentrate on walking and not falling in the tall heels.

Not following protocol, Adam looked to his father with a pleading look on his face and before the king could interpret this look Adam leapt from his seat to take the escort duties from Man-At-Arms. A hush fell over the other attendees as they had never seen more than bored amusement from their prince before, and some of them still did not recognize this proud woman who put them all to shame.

"Mother, Father, may I present the Lady Teela." They both bowed at the dais as the King and Queen nodded finally in recognition. "I have come before you to ask for your blessing to formally court this woman as my future bride." The crowd gasped and even the quartet playing background music stopped to stare.

The King was the first to break the silence with a confused expression and turned to his wife with eyebrows raised. Queen Marlena did not look surprised at all. "And does this young lady agree to such a courtship?" Turning surreally back to the son who suddenly looked every bit the prince he was and the woman on his arm.

The woman in green answered proudly, "I do your majesty." Teela's grip on Adam's arm tightened at the small smile on the queen's lips.

"Do you agree my Queen?" Randor turned to his queen.

"I approve my King." She smiled at Teela with a mother's pride.

"Then I see no obstacle to your courtship." The King was astounded and confused. _When the hell did this happen, my son had no interest in settling down for the past 5 years! Why did no one talk to me, I'm the king for Eternia's sake!_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The prince guided the woman to the dance floor, "May I have this dance My Lady?" He bowed deep and held his hand for her never once taking his eyes off her.

Teela held her breath as she tentatively placed a hand in his. The man standing tall and proud pulled her into a slow waltz as the music built up. She melted into his frame and her feet seemed to move on their own.

The King had never seen Adam act so regal, he didn't even know the boy could dance like that and following all protocol of court etiquette down to the letter. The queen squeezed his hands lovingly as they watched the couple on the floor lost in themselves. "When did our little boy grow up Marlena?"

"When you weren't looking my King, he's been a man for some time now." She smiled wistfully at the two dancers, "Our boy is in love, and finally opening up. I think we may begin seeing some changes in him Randor."

The king agreed still in quiet shock at seeing his boy standing straight and confident with a beautiful woman on his arm looking more like a man than he'd seen in the past five years, "There's nothing that makes a man more inspired than the love of a strong woman."

The guests stayed unusually quiet during the dance and as the night progressed the two were lost in each other's eyes. Neither one noticing the room's eyes on them, the snickers from the ladies or the wonderment from the royal family. Prince Adam was gracious and regal, never once cracking a joke or making his silly puns, never slouching or stuttering. The smile he directed at her seemed to make her steps light and her heart skip beats. Everything was perfect, that is, until the explosion.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Beast Man and Evil-Lyn came crashing through the outer wall, Prince Adam shoved Teela behind him while Man-At-Arms leapt for the King and Queen. They shared a look while studying their surroundings. Teela reached through the slit in her dress to pull out a very deadly looking dagger.

"Where were you keeping that?" The prince could not help but ask with a grin as he whispered behind him at this armed and dangerous woman.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I'm still Captain of the Guard, aren't I?" She gave a smirk and a wink and got in a ready stance stepping beside him.

He could not help but picture her always beside him, never behind. Adam squeezed her shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She tensed and look at him incredulously mouthing the word "Now?" He started stepping backward into the crowd, with a steely look on his face. Teela took the opportunity to taunt Evil-Lyn while Adam made his escape.

"Hey snake witch, I don't think you were sent an invite, and you are definitely not dressed for the occasion." She sensed Adam had found a back door and had ushered a few of the older occupants of the ball out to safety as he left.

Evil-Lyn zeroed in on Teela, "Haven't you decided to leave this wretched post where they treat you like the hired help and rule the universe as a goddess by my side?"

Teela brandished her dagger, "Not a chance in Eternia, why are you here, I'm not sure you will find a willing dance partner?"

The woman dressed in purple and black sauntered closer to the King and hissed at the red head, "You Fool, I'm here to bring Skelator's tidings of course. We thought we would drop in and pay our respects to the King and Queen, as we hear He-Man hasn't been seen in more than a week." The woman pointed her staff at the king narrowing her eyes. "We decided this would be the perfect opportunity for a little chat with the royal family. After all, what fun would a party be without some fireworks?"

"Oh I've been around Evil-Lyn, and it's a good thing I have a standing invitation to all court functions." He-Man said loudly as he strolled through the hole in the wall lazily holding his sword in front of him. Beast Man hissed and growled with wide eyes as Battle cat slinked in menacingly behind He-Man, no one expecting to see the warrior at a function like this. "I suggest you both pay your respects and leave without incident or you will be invited to experience Eternia's finest hospitality accommodations …..in the palace dungeons."

Eternia's protector started slowly stalking the villains, Evil-Lyn raised her orb-staff, while He-Man put himself between the duo and the royal family. Teela coming into view on his right to cover the family as well. The room was engulfed in a bright light and Skelator's laughter could be heard all around them while Evil-Lyn and Beastman stepped through a portal. "I'm watching you He-Man, and mark my words, I will destroy you!"

The warrior waited until the portal closed completely, and those remaining in the room heaved a sigh of relief. "He-man, thank Eternia you were nearby." The King exclaimed loudly. "We were ill prepared for an event such as this, we will now have to double the guards for our next ball!"

Teela spoke up, "I can't believe they exploded the ball room like that! They've never attacked here before. I think you being gone for a week gave them a false sense of hope." She moved towards the group and the King noticed his son was missing yet again.

Randor whispered to Teela so others in the room would not hear, "Where is Adam?" But He-Man had heard and didn't move a muscle, his face remained perfect stoic as he waited to see what the captain would say.

Teela quickly locked eyes with He-Man sharing a glance. "Adam went to the restroom and was going to bring me back a drink when the explosion happened. He's probably helping some of the older guests to safety." It was quick, but she thought she caught a soft grateful look in He-Man's expression.

"Ah I see, Teela, He-Man, please find my son and let him know what happened and that we are safe. Thanks to He-Man."

"We'll find him sire." He-Man said as he and Teela went to leave while the guests were ushered out. The warrior lovingly patted Battle on the side as the feline ran ahead of the pair into the night. Man-At-Arms escorted the two royals back to the main residence.

When they were out of ear shot Teela stopped and turned on the protector who remained unusually quiet. "There's something I'd like to say to you." He-Man raised an eyebrow. "I want you to take care of Adam, look out for him. I know he's into something dangerous from the scars on his back. He hasn't told me anything but I'm positive you know what he's involved with. All I am asking is that you protect him."

The warrior took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts on what to say, "I will do my best to see the prince comes back to you every night my lady, and my I offer congratulations on your courtship." Teela gasped, how did he know, it was just announced? Was He-Man in the room? "Adam had dreamed of the day he could present you to his family on his arm." He also said softly, "And thank you for your kind words to the king on his behalf my lady. You have my gratitude and respect. It will mean a lot to him when he hears of it."

She stared wide eyed at this man, this is the most she'd ever heard him speak directly to her while not in battle. She had no idea Adam saw her that way until recently. This man must have known Adam for years but never mentioned their friendship, "Do you know where he went?" She wanted nothing more now than to immediately ask Adam his secret, but this more than confirmed it had something to do with He-Man, they must know each other well.

The reserved warrior nodded, "Head back to the gardens behind the training grounds, he'll meet you there."

She gave him one more look. "Thank you for coming so quickly He-Man. I had no idea snake mountain monitored your comings and goings so closely."

"Skelator is too intelligent for his own good. I fear I we will never have a moments rest while he's around." He gave Teela a bow very similar to Adam's style before sparring the week earlier, "Give Adam my thanks for alerting me." He smiled and ran off into the night. Teela slowly headed towards the gardens lost in thought.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Adam was just opening a bottle of wine at a small table with two chairs as Cringer laid sprawled at his feet gently snoring. Several torches had been lit and the moonlight was glittering on the two crystal glasses he had out. He heard her approach.

"Hi Tee." She looked questioningly at the set up "Well, I thought, we are all dressed up, might as well enjoy our night." She walked over to the table where he went to get her chair, shuffling his feet for the first time that night and almost stumbling. The investigator in her mind went to work as she took her seat, placing the dagger on the table within easy reach.

"He-Man says thanks for going to get him." The prince nodded and poured some wine into her glass and his own.

He held his glass up and smiled, "To a rough start but hopefully a happy courtship." She smiled softly as well sensing he didn't walk to talk about He-Man and held up her glass.

"Adam"

"Yes Teela?" He sipped his wine and leaned back in the chair closing his eyes briefly with a sigh as if to enjoy the moonlight on his face. He looked painfully handsome at that moment.

"I wanted to apologize." She looked at her friend with serious eyes. Noticing the slow way, he opened his eyes as if he fought exhaustion to open them. He looked at her confused. "I treated you badly these past years."

"Tee, don't. You saw what I allowed you to see. There is nothing to forgive." He leaned over the table and placed a warm calloused hand along her jaw. She leaned into it swallowing hard and closing her eyes at the contact. "You look beautiful tonight."

She almost shed a tear at the tender caress, not knowing Adam was capable of such gentleness, "When did you become such a good actor?"

He sighed, "When I turned eighteen." She assumed as much, that's when they started drifting apart. He sat back in his chair staring at her silently wondering if she resented him for it.

"I still trust you, you know." She still wanted to ask him a million questions, wanted to ask He-Man a million questions, but sipped her wine slowly instead.

Her prince beamed at her with smile she knew now was reserved only for her. She bit her tongue, consciously battling herself to not ask his secret. For her horrible treatment of him these past years, she could give him this gift of her trust.

They sat there for another hour pleasantly chatting about their recent likes and dislikes, arguing about books, and debating military theory's, catching up from only having years of boring polite conversations until Adam could not help but suppress a yawn.

It was still quite early, but Teela knew the stress of the night was probably wearing on them both. Neither knew what to expect.

"Well Adam, I think we should call it a night. I had a lovely time." And she did, she was surprised to admit. She was beginning to like this version of Adam. Intelligent and witty, and somehow bold, which was not in keeping with the facade of the last few years. She went to stand and blanched when Adam did the same stumbling when his legs almost bucked beneath him.

"Adam, what is it?" She ran over to him and grabbed under his arm.

"Nothing Tee, just a bit tired is all. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix. It's been a long day." He pulled himself up to his full height and shuffled a bit until he steadied himself.

Teela smiled but knew this was more than the day's proceedings. She recalled from their last sparring match Adam was a deceptively strong man, this weakness she thought was always part of his act, but now maybe it wasn't. She noted this for pondering later.

She placed her arm though his, "Let me walk you to your bed chambers, at least now the maids have something to gossip about."

"Oh Ancients Tee, they're going to think that we…" He placed a palm over his eyes rubbing his face.

The captain laughed, "I don't care Adam. You think I haven't had rumors about be before? I'm the first female captain, you think the other soldiers didn't sneer at me at one point or another? I can take it." Adam stilled and down looked at her, the muscles in his arms grew and tightened under her grip, his exhaustion dissipated.

He ground out, "Who?" She looked confused. "Who treated you like that?"

She finally understood his anger, "Adam, its fine, I've gotten over it."

The prince still seethed, "They will be dismissed tomorrow, tell me now so I don't have to find out on my own." He put a hand on hers in the crook of his arm, "I'm sorry Tee I didn't know, I would have put a stop to it."

"Adam, you can't start firing any soldier who was dis-respectful to me. Who would protect Eternia?" Teela tried to make light of the satiation. "Besides, once I made Captain, they had no choice but to fall in line." She had a sardonic grin. "Or I would make their lives a living hell."

Adam smirked with pride, "I guess my girl can take care of herself huh?" they continued towards his bedchambers. Teela silently noting the way we had trouble picking up his feet and the dazed and tired look in his eyes, even Cringer looked a bit droopy, his tail almost dragging on the floor behind him. They got to his door.

"Aren't I supposed to be walking you home?" The prince asked softly.

"I'm sure this courtship will be a little different than your usual affair," she said dryly looking up at him. He couldn't help it, he'd been holding back all night seeing her in that green gown, the hint of leg when she walked, the moonlight in her hair, it was killing him all night.

In one gentle motion he captured her lips with his, gently probing for permission, her heels making them almost equal in height. She hesitated for barely a second before her arms went around his shoulders and melted into the kiss, letting him fully explore her mouth. One of his arms pulled her close while the other buried into her hair. She felt lost in the warm embrace her mind for once completely silent and content. 

She jumped when she heard the sound of her dagger drop to the floor having lost a grip on it to pull Adam closer to her body. They both stepped back from each other shocked and breathing heavily. Adam swallowed heavily trying to recover his senses, never heaving felt such heat in his body before. Teela's faced was flushed, her eyes dark, and lips swollen.

The prince whispered breathlessly, "Even better than I had imagined." He moved a lock of hair from her shoulder while he got his breathing under control.

She smiled embarrassed and pleased, "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too." She looked shocked and didn't believe the prince. "I'm all new at this Tee, did I do alright tonight?" He had looked so confident all night she forgot he'd never courted before, even though he mentioned he'd never slept with a courtier, she's always assumed he was more experienced than her. Maybe not. The more she was learning about this man, the more she liked him.

"Yes Adam, I had a wonderful night, I enjoyed all of it." She pushed him inside, "Now get some rest. We have a sparring match in the morning in the private practice room." He groaned and rolled his eyes for dramatic effect.

He picked up her dagger off the floor and handed it to his lady hilt first, "Goodnight Tee." She turned with a smile on her face, wondering if her dagger hadn't dropped would she have pushed them into his bedroom for more privacy. Her body already missed his heat. _Yes,_ she grinned answering her own question, _I would have pushed him into the room and shut the door….next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Subterfuge Chapter 3

…4 weeks later

Teela was drilling some of the younger cadets when she heard the alarm, one of the villages below the castle was being attacked. This was the third such attack this week and she knew He-Man must be getting frustrated.

She threw down her practice sword and grabbed her broad sword while running to the wind raider. She flew high overhead and noticed Eternia's hero was already thick in battle with Beastman, Try-Klops, and Trap Jaw. She worried He-Man was incredibly outnumbered, even though he seemed to be holding his own. Man-At-Arms voiced to her over her communicator that was on his way as well.

She placed the wind raider on auto land and jumped out next to her pseudo-partner sword at the ready.

"Nice of you to drop by Teela, care to join in the fun?" The champions dry humor seemed strained. She knew he was beginning to wear down. It seemed like this had happened every day this past week.

She swung at Trap Jaw who leered at her menacingly, "Sure thing, I'm hurt I didn't get an invite to the party."

He parried an arm strike from Beastman sending him backing up several steps while Try Klops took his distraction to fire an energy bolt at the hero. He-Man had just enough time to dodge the bolt with his sword to see that that Trap Jaw was able to grab Teela's sword in his mouth and had bitten it in half.

Teela let go of the broken sword and rolled back away from her enemy, hidden dagger already in hand. He-Man visibly relaxed when Battlecat joined her side, letting out a relieved sigh, and focused back on Beastman just in time for another attack. He blocked the clawed had coming his way but the feel of flesh opening along his forearms made him wince. He should have been able to block that; his reaction time had been steadily getting worse this week with all the fighting. That and his extra attention and worry on Teela kept Battlecat occupied as he helped to protect her; He-Man was feeling the strain more than usual.

He sent Beastman flying back into a village hut with a backhanded strike as Man-At-Arms entered the scene to catch Try Klop's attention. Beastman noticed they were quickly becoming outnumbered and did not want to be greeted by palace soldiers that usually came along with these three warriors.

The lead of Skelator's men spoke into a communicator over a speaker and the others took notice, "We almost had you He-Man. You know it and we know it muscle boy. One day we will catch you alone, and you cannot defeat all of us!" BattleCat roared in challenge.

The Hero raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I ruined your plans, maybe next time you can send me an official invite and keep innocent villagers out of it." The Hero showed no weakness but Teela squinted and saw the blood sliding down his arms and dripping from his fingers. The three evil fighters retreated as the villagers cheered.

Duncan came up on He-Man's right. "I believe they are getting bolder He-Man, you should have called for help sooner," the warrior admonished.

"Yes, they are, and after that incident at the ball, and all this week, I don't understand why they are pushing so hard. What's Skelator have planned?" He noticed Teela picking up her ruined sword and shaking her head. BattleCat once more coming to his side. He gave the cat a quick pat on the haunches as the feline leapt off to disappear no longer needed.

"Well, you haven't been around as much, and we know they monitor your presence around the castle." Teela looked up into her hero's blue eyes and could swear his got darker. "We've missed you on more than one battle over the last month."

"I've been doing more patrols on the outer banks, away from the castle a bit, I'm sure you had those smaller fights well under control without my help Captain. The villages in the outer banks have not seen me in a while and I wanted to let them know that their King and Queen still monitors their wellbeing, especially after an attack." His gaze went up to Duncan, "Speaking of which, I will stay on to help this village re-build for the next couple hours, but then I must return home." He turned to leave not glancing back at Teela worried that extra contact with her would show his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to check her for injuries, gather her in his arms and bathe her hurts away.

Teela thought the encounter rather odd. "Did I say something to offend him?" Her father seemed to be at a loss for words and just shrugged. She was lost in thought for the rest of the day helping the villagers. Was it her or did He-Man seem to act colder to her than usual? Out of the corner of her eye she caught He-Man and her father exchange a few words and the big warrior walked into a healer's temporary medical tent not looking happy.

When he returned she saw a white bandage around his forearm. She stopped him in the street. "Are you alright He-Man?" She almost went to touch him like she would Adam and stopped herself shocked at her actions. _What in Eternia made me think we are on such familiar terms?_

He paused, "I'm fine. Duncan insisted I get this small scratch looked at even though he knows I heal quickly." The hero sighed as he looked at the setting sun, "I should probably be going as well. Thank you for staying to help re-build. As the Captain, this isn't really your duty or responsibility." He turned back to the woman and took in the sight of her in the sunset. Some of her hair was falling out of its bun, she was covered in sweat and scratches, and her once white uniform was a hazy grey. She couldn't have been more beautiful at that moment. He had the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. He gave her a long silent look of longing and then seemed to snap out of it.

Before his own state of dress gave his carnal thoughts away, he spun and began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Teela to discern what just happened.

He-Man passed Duncan on the road, "Tell Teela something came up ok? I can't be around her right now." He started to blush, and Man-At-Arms suddenly understood.

"You should not be fighting alongside her if you cannot keep your calm demeanor."

"Hey, I think I did pretty good today, keeping it together when I wanted to break Trap Jaw in half when he went for her. I know I've been avoiding her as He-Man, but today I really needed the help. Their new strategy to wear me down might be working more than I thought."

The older man smiled, "Go home son, get some rest, you had a very long day." He put his hands on the warrior's shoulders. "Do you want me to keep certain company away this evening."

The blonde smacked his forehead, "Oh Ancients Duncan, I have a date with Teela tonight."

"I think she will be as tired as you, so don't worry too much." They both laughed.

"Not her, she always has energy to spare." He-man looked her way and caught her staring right back at him. He quickly turned back to Duncan.

Teela watched the two in their exchange from afar, not knowing what was being said, but understanding lit her face that they were talking about her when she met those eyes. _I must have offended him in some way, but then why are they laughing?_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Teela exited her bathing chambers feeling so much better. She was exhausted but looking forward to spending a relaxing evening with the Prince. She usually didn't drink much but a glass or two of wine would help the aches and pains of the day she had immensely.

She dressed in lightweight green flowing pants, not quite ready for gowns on casual dates, and a soft green suede vest over a cream silk undershirt. Knocking on Adam's door she received no answer. Smirking she thought he had forgotten their date and was off somewhere doing something secret until she heard a noise in his room. Quietly she opened the door and entered only to see him stumble out of the shower with a towel around his waist to trip and land on all fours breathing heavily. She gasped and ran to his side.

"Adam, what's wrong, are you ill?" She watched him try and catch his breath before answering.

He could barely get out the words, "I'm fine Tee, just clumsy is all."

"No, you are not Adam, you promised no more lies, now you tell me if I need to call a healer in here right now!" She helped him to his feet, his waist slippery from the water dripping down his back. He ambled over to his bed one hand still holding the towel up. The prince sat on the edge.

"I don't need a healer Teela, just some sleep. I'll be fine in the morning I swear. I'm just sorry I might have to re-schedule our date," with that he let out a yawn which was definitely not staged. She looked closer at him, the droopy drunk looking eyes he could barely keep open, the slurring speech, the tripping and weakness.

"Fine, but I'm staying here until you fall asleep." The prince slid into his bed careful not to let the towel slip.

He smiled contentedly at the beautiful woman closing his eyes, "Sometimes it's nice to have my own personal bodyguard." He grabbed her hand in his. "Thanks Tee."

Teela watched him start to drift off, still worried. This was the weakest she'd ever seen her strong Prince. She was still on the fence about a healer, her trust only went so far. If he was hurt or injured, she didn't care what promise she made.

"Adam,"

"Hmm," his eyes still closed.

"You need to tell me soon, I don't know if I can see you like this and not ask anymore." She was on the verge of tears. "'I'm not strong enough. I have to know what's going on."

"Soon Tee," He drifted off more. Teela pushed his still wet hair away from his face.

"Mmmmm, Love you." She stilled at hearing those words and swallowed heavily.

"Adam," She whispered, but he was completely asleep. She gently moved his arms to his stomach when she caught sight of a long brutal looking slightly healed scar along his forearm. She knew it was not there the last time she saw him without a shirt a month ago. His normal palace uniform was a long white sleeved shirt under his pink tunic and would have covered this mark, but she had all but committed this man's body to memory.

She said softly to her secret warrior, "Who have you been fighting?" as she settled in for the night in a soft chair next to him.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Adam work the next morning with his right hand tangled in red curls splayed out on to his right side. Teela feeling movement sleepily looked up to Adam's confused eyes.

The Prince gave a lazy smile, "I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

Teela pushed herself off out of the uncomfortable chair and sat at the edge of the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Confused, what happened last night? I see you are still fully clothed, so I am thinking we did nothing inappropriate." He rubbed at his eyes in confusion and went to get out of bed.

"Adam Wait!" He threw back the covers and sat up as Teela quickly turned away but not before catching a glimpse of enough to make her blush.

The man blanched, "Ancients Teela where are my clothes?" He quickly pulled blankets off the bed to cover himself as his bedchamber door opened to let in the King and Queen.

He sat back into the pillows of the bed with a huff and groaned, a major headache starting behind his eyes. "Oh, for the love of…." he bit off a curse that was very unprincely.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king demanded at seeing the state of undress his son was in and then glanced at Teela. The Captain looked stunned at the king's ire but not guilty. "This morning, I inquire to the whereabouts of my son which I had not seen most of the day yesterday to hear from the palace workers that he had been in his rooms since dinner entertaining the Lady Teela of whom stayed the entire night!" He turned to his son, "And here I find you still in bed, unclothed no less."

Adam sighed, "Father, it's not what it looks like. I was feeling ill and Teela came by to check on me, it was just a headache, she didn't want to leave me while I was unwell in case Skelator or his minions attacked, and I guess we both fell asleep. She is my bodyguard after all."

The king looked to Teela who nodded at Adam's explanation, "And as to your state of undress?"

The prince told the truth, "I thought a shower would make me feel better, but I barely made it back to the bed when I got out."

"Why didn't you call for a healer son," he turned to Teela, "Why didn't you call for a healer either?"

"I wasn't that ill father and I told her not to, all I need is some rest!" Adam's headache really started pounding, he could have used a bit more sleep, alright well a lot more sleep…. his eyes still burned with fire, his lids were still heavy.

"To barely make it from the shower to the bed is not being the picture of perfect health son, you are the prince and with that means you must take care of yourself." He said angrily, "I will call the healer now to make certain you are in good health." The king turned to leave.

The prince interjected exasperated at the last minute, "There's no need, I'm just hung-over father. No need to worry. I may have had too much to drink yesterday. I just need sleep. Please just let me rest."

The king stilled in anger, "You caused us all to worry like this because you were inebriated! Adam, you are the crown prince, you cannot go off getting drunk, come back at odd hours and have the Captain of the Guard stay in your room all night, and then think you can just sleep the day away! Not to mention treating your intended like a nursemaid, pitting her against her duty to the crown, and destroying her reputation in the process. Teela acts like royalty more than my own son!" King Randor almost ended in a yell.

Adam winced again, this time, his headache making him see black spots and his head spilling. He could barely get out, "Well now you better get that healer in here," before he grabbed a nearby trash receptacle and heaved his guts into it. He fell back onto the bed closing his eyes cringing at the taste in his mouth.

The King was disgusted, but Teela was fast on her feet to get the healer, she _knew_ Adam was not drunk last night. So why did he say that? It must be to protect his secret. _Oh Adam._ She almost shed a tear at what behavior he had to endure from his father, and thinking of it like that…from her, in order to protect this secret. _If I didn't know him better now, I would have reacted the exact same way._

Doctor Samuels came immediately and quickly took Adam's vitals frowning. The prince barely moved, almost sleeping yet again, his eyes squinting shut in pain from the sun's rays starting to enter his room. Randor demanded, "Well Dr. Samuels, I hope it's the worst hangover he's ever experienced, maybe he will get it into his mind that this kind of behavior is unacceptable and unbecoming of a prince."

"Your majesty, I don't know what this boy told you, but he is suffering from extreme exhaustion, malnutrition, possible dehydration, and most likely a migraine. He will need to stay in this bed and sleep, eat, and drink as much as possible in the next few days while his body recovers."

Queen Marlena was the first to move to Adam's side, seeing his furrowed brows showing pain in his sleep.

"I'll give him something to help him rest a bit deeper and something for the pain. He must not get over-excited or upset," the doctor looking pointedly at the King who started looking abashed at his young son lying helpless on the bed.

The doctor left leaving a very guilty looking father. "Why would Adam say he was drunk if he wasn't. It doesn't make sense." The queen stayed silent while affectionately running her hands through Adam's hair.

Teela chimed in softly, "Maybe because you didn't believe him when he said he just needed more rest; you certainly believed his drunkenness story more readily." Worried she offended the king, she bade a hasty retreat speaking softly to not awaken her prince. "I'll go to the kitchens and see if they can make something special for Adam for lunch." The royal pair nodded. "And your majesties," Teela had steel in her voice, "I could care less about my reputation when Adam needs me. I wanted you to know that. Nothing would stop me from being by his side." She exited not knowing if the she would have a job the next day, but it had to be said. A visit to her father was in order, maybe he knew what was wrong with Adam.

The king watched the slow breathing and stillness of his son, "Why would he be so exhausted, he does nothing but nap, fish, and hang out with friends. He barely has time to attend castle meetings or read the reports. I put no pressure on him whatsoever."

"Ah, that's not entirely true husband. Adam mentioned to me he's read every report that's been issued." Randor look disbelievingly at his wife, "He came to me worried about asking permission to court Teela after you had started communication with embassies from the Princess of Caledon for an arranged marriage. Our son knows more than you like about this kingdom. He has been reading all the reports my love, he has been involved, you just haven't seen it."

"He's read them all? Why didn't he come to me? I only wanted to see him settled down, and you quickly convinced me it was a bad idea." Randor sat in an opposite chair.

"He's different then we know Randor, Adam has thoughts and feelings now he keeps to himself. He no longer voices them freely like he did in his youth, you must ask about them. Perhaps his carefree attitude is an act because that is what you expect of him."

Marlena got up and went to sit by her husband, "When was the last time you asked his opinion on matters of state? Do you know how intelligent he is? How he is doing in his studies. Why Teela has agreed to his suit if all she thought of our son was that he is a lazy, flirty, ungrateful royal. You know her honor and duty to Eternia is her primary focus. If Adam's did not match hers, their relationship would never work. And now here is this woman standing by his side, ready to encounter all amounts of gossip and the ire of her King and Queen just to stand by her man." The queen thought this talk was long over due.

"And where do you stand my husband? With your son or against him? There was some truth to Teela's words. Have you actually seen your son drunk before? Have you seen these so-called friends he hangs out with? Have you known him to have any women in his chambers before? Look around, is this the room of a lazy spoiled royal?"

The king finally noticed his surroundings. There was nothing in this room that suggested any of those things. The entire room was organized with a precision and cleaned to the point he would call anal. There was nothing in this room which suggested an attitude of "fun"; just calculated need and the basic essentials. No knicknacks adorned shelves, no posters or paintings on the walls, no tools or paints, no entertainment, or musical instruments no fictional books, no real color. Even his wordrobe was all the very same neatly hung tunic, with the odd dress of state for court functions, no casual clothes. Even his bedchambers had little things spread around that reminded him of his life and books he enjoyed reading. It depressed the older man to no end. His son looked to have no joy in his life.

The room could be a guest room in any wing of the castle. Randor picked up a military book near the bed and opened to a page, looked closer and gasped. "Marlena look."

His face was white as a sheet and his hands shook as he handed the book to her and grabbed another on leadership. The same; marked pages, the personal thoughts and notes, the well-worn binder.

The queen shed a tear as she flipped the pages, "Oh Randor he's got all this in his head."

"What in Eternia is going on with our son? I don't understand. Ancients Marlena I don't understand any of this." Tears started slipping down the kings face as well. "I will do better darling. I promise." He stroked Adam's cheek. "You suspected didn't you, you suspected our son was more than what he showed didn't you?"

The queen nodded. "A mother always knows her son, and we did a good job Randor, don't think we failed him. He loves us, and loves this kingdom, that I know. With this knowledge he may be helping this kingdom in ways we do not see yet."

"Things will have to change." The king said decidedly. "They will change." He strode out the door with a determined look.

"Get me Man-At Arms in the throne room", he yelled to the nearest worker. "Now."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Adam slowly opened his eyes around dinner that evening. Marlena was in a chair along the wall reading a manuscript slowly sipping a cup of tea. Teela was in the uncomfortable chair again, knees propped up and making more notes in his books, a tray of food beside her.

"Hey, it's not nice to write in other people's books." He smiled lazily at her.

"Well, when you can't see that Donell's theorems on utilizing algorithms and statistical analysis in warfare are amazing, then I will need to re-educate you," Teela teased.

"Gah, numbers can be faked Teela, you can't put much stock in bad intel. Didn't you see Patton's teachings on subterfuge and trickery." Adam pushed himself to sitting on the bed with a smile.

He glanced over to the queen, "Hello mother."

"I'm glad you're feeling better son."

"How bad was it, I remember father yelling, being sick, and not much after that. I'm not certain when the last time was that I had a headache that bad. I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm certain I'll be fine now, you don't have to keep watch. I'm feeling much better."

"Dr. Samuels thinks you will be just fine after several larger meals and more sleep. So, eat up and go back to bed." She went back to her manuscript. Adam frowned when there was no more questions or accusations from anyone.

"I'm still in Eternia right?" Adam whispered to Teela.

Teela looked back at the queen and whispered back, "I'm not sure, they've been acting weird all afternoon. The King actually apologized to me for being angry I stayed here last night."

Adam gave her a weird look and went to pull away the covers, remembering just in time he was still underdressed. "Uh Teela, I uh, need to use the facilities, do you think you could grab me some clothes?"

She blushed, "Sure."

Adam wrapped the sheet around himself and stood carefully keeping his back full of scars away from his mother, his headache was much better but not yet gone. He kept the lights off as he went down the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing extra clothes from Teela on his way, his mother not seeming to care that it was Teela bringing him clothes while he was essentially naked. "Thanks." He blushed, well he guessed it could be said he had a chaperone.

As Teela handed Adam a spare set of trousers and tunic, she noticed the angry looking scar on his arm yesterday looked silver and thin and almost completely healed, finally matching the thin lines of scars on his back. She noted this again for later. _Magic!_

Adam washed his face, brushed his teeth and cleaned up from the night before. He now knew that He-Man definitely had a limit, and he had approached it. How many days in a row had He-Man used extra energy in his body to transform, to fight, and to use super strength. Adam was worried Skelator must be noting this as well.

He strode back into his room to sit next to Teela fully clothed as his stomach rumbled. The sandwiches and pastries were piled high on the tray next to her. "I've just sent off for some soup as well."

"You don't want me to recover, you want me overweight!" He chuckled, "This is more than I eat in a week."

His mother interjected, "Good, since it looks like you haven't eaten in a week."

Adam narrowed his eyes at her and good naturedly popped an entire sandwich in his mouth. After a meal and light chatting, Adam felt himself tiring again and his eyes started getting heavy. Instead of wondering how in Eternia he could ask them to leave, Teela and the Queen excused themselves and told him they would see him in the morning.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The next morning, Adam awoke fully refreshed and ready to start the day. He put on his customary white shirt and pink tunic and went to the family dining area for breakfast albeit a little late.

"Hello mother, father. Sorry I missed breakfast the other day." He pulled out his chair and sat down.

"It's fine son, you obviously needed the rest." The prince frowned. Normally his father would make a snide remark about his tardiness wishing he made more of an effort. For a few more minutes Adam slowly ate and slowly drank his favorite coffee, the ambiance around the breakfast table was remarkably calm and pleasant this morning. Something was wrong.

"Well son, I'm off to see some delegates from Nethrolepis, you have a good day, now. Try to take it easy." The king placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him an affectionate squeeze. Adam flinched slightly brows furrowed, the king was never one to bestow much physical affection on him, maybe when he was a child, but he stopped long ago.

The king notice this and inwardly cringed hiding his reaction. His own son was confused at an affectionate touch from him. Yes, things will change starting today.

"Uh, father, about yesterday." The prince stammered.

"Nothing to worry about son, I'm just glad you're alright." He left with a kind smile Adam hadn't seen on his father's face since he was a boy.

"Mother?" The queen watched the exchange with a mix of sadness and hope.

"Yes son."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" The confused prince grabbed an extra bagel for his plate and proceeded to stand from his seat looking for the cream cheese.

"I don't think so son, otherwise Cringer would not have just stolen your bagel out from under your nose." She smiled and went back to her omelet as Adam looked back down on his empty plate.

"Cringer!" He grabbed another bagel and threw it in his mouth as he chased Cringer out of the room and down the hall yelling at the cowardly cat, just like old times.

The queen smiled. "It's good to know some things never change.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤


	4. Chapter 4

Subterfuge Chap 4

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

*Flashback - While Prince Adam is recovering from exhaustion

Man-At-Arms was warned by a worried Teela that prince Adam had collapsed and was now resting quietly in his room after the royal physician pronounced him suffering from exhaustion. He knew he must set out to castle Greyskull to seek out the sorceress. This was going too far; the prince could not go on like this. He needed more support. Now that Teela was behind him he could see a strength returning to the boy he hadn't seen in five years, but the constant attacks he knows have taken its toll on the youth.

As he prepped the wind raider to leave a servant came running through the door out of breath. "His majesty requests your presence immediately Man-At-Arms."

He sighed, here it goes. "Very well." He nodded and headed to the throne room ready to incur the wrath of his sovereign.

"Ah Duncan, a word if you please." The king did not look as mad as the warrior thought he should. He approached slowly. "My son is exhausted, dehydrated, and has not been taking meals properly. He's now sleeping restfully in his room." There was no question there so the warrior politely nodded and released a breath in relief that his young friend was well. "I assume you know why my son was in this state."

Duncan steeled himself for the king's ire not denying anything but not offering information either. "You will have to ask Adam yourself your majesty."

King Randor sat back in his throne looking thoughtful and slightly offended, "I'm also of the belief he is in this state due to his duty to this kingdom is that correct sir?"

Man-At-Arms blanched in shock, this was the closest the King had ever gotten to Adam's secret. How in Eternia did he discover Adam's intense sense of duty to the crown? The warrior only nodded, not trusting his voice.

The man on the throne stayed eerily silent for another several breaths. "I want you to continue to monitor his activities Duncan. Make sure he takes better care of himself. Report back to me if he does not. That is an order. Am I clear?"

"Yes sire, I will." Duncan was profoundly confused.

"If he does not comply, let me know and I will put him under house arrest until he gets the rest he needs." The king finally showed righteous anger. "And tell that boy to do everything in his power to be at dinner every night. I don't care what he does during the day, but I want to see him alive and healthy in that chair, every night." Duncan's eyes were wide. "Some things are going to change around here my friend, and I believe it has to start with me."

The warrior swallowed hard, "Sir may I speak freely?"

The king nodded, hoping his friend would confirm his suspicions. "Your son, has a lot on his shoulders lately, and if I may sire, it would help if you showed support. He loves you and he loves this kingdom…so don't change too much. He just needs to know you are on his side, that you believe in him, and that you trust him."

"Duncan, I want to put a few concerns to rest regarding my son." The warrior nodded skeptically. "Is my son lazy?"

"No, your majesty, not at all." Man-At-Arms was visibly uncomfortable but answered truthfully when asked a direct question like this. He had never directly lied to his sovereign.

"Was he ever a playboy?"

"No, your majesty."

"Is he out goofing off all day?"

"No, your majesty."

The king winced and berated himself for his thoughts and treatment of his son throughout the last couple of years. "Thank you, my friend, it seems it has been a while since I have shown much interest in my own son. I am only now learning he may be a stranger to me."

Duncan tried not to react to that statement, instead diverted, "Perhaps this is an opportunity to regain the closeness you once shared. I believe he would be hard pressed to hide from a loving father wanting to re-connect."

The king thought, the closeness he yearned for with his son was currently a closeness Duncan and his son shared…. "Thank you, Duncan, I will think on the matter. You are dismissed." The warrior, surprised at the dismissal, quietly walked out the door.

The King wandered to his office and sat down in quiet contemplation, wondering what the next steps would be to re-connecting with his son. He knew the boy, no the man, was now heavily educated in leadership, critical thinking, warfare, and could probably run the kingdom blindfolded. Having supposedly read every weekly report coming out of his office. But what did the boy do for fun? What was he interested in? He had only ever seen his son interested in sleeping, or fishing or chasing girls, which upon reflection he'd never actually seen the prince goofing off.

He decided to make every effort to encourage his son to open up to him and trust him with his feelings. Breakfast tomorrow will be different.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

*Breakfast, the next day.

The king planned to have all Adam's favorite breakfast items ready and was prepared to wait all day until the boy awoke.

"Hello mother, father. Sorry I missed breakfast the other day."

The boy looked sheepish and wary, obviously expecting a lecture.

It's time to show him the lectures are over, "It's fine son, you obviously needed the rest."

He could see Adam was confused but looking well rested and back to his old self. "Well son, I'm off to see some delegates from Nethrolepis that have been waiting on me this morning, you have a good day, now. Try to take it easy." He gently squeezed Adam's shoulder as he walked past and felt the involuntary flinch. He tried to keep the smile on his face, but his heart broke at his son's reaction to a kind gesture from him.

He gave his son a quick affirmation before he headed to his throne room to shed some quiet tears. How did this distance between he and his son progress so far?

By mid-day the king was completed with most if not all his morning duties and decided instead of holding court all afternoon, he would have reduced hours today. He submitted a note to a court aid and went looking for his son. The first place he looked was with Man-At-Arms, but the soldier was busy arguing with Orko, the Trollan magical jester from another dimension, about the best way to hunt a dangerous Eternian manticore which had been seen in the outskirts of the kingdom.

Teela was his next target for where to find Adam, but her normal location in the open-air practice salle was unoccupied. She was always there leading some sort of cadet demonstration or honing her battle skills. After asking the maids and palace workers he went to check some other private practice workout rooms just in case. He heard Teela's shouts and grunts coming from one of the rooms. The door was locked.

Baffled and instead of knocking, he reached for his palace master key which opened any lock in the castle, half worried he would find Teela and Adam in some sort of compromising position. What he saw when he slowly opened the door took his breath away. Adam and Teela were in an all-out no holds barred fight with practice swords. Their swings were so fast and powerful he had had trouble seeing how they were even able to block them. Sweat was dripping off Teela in rivulets, and Adam had this stoic look on his face. As if he was resigned to fight but was neither exerting himself nor enjoying himself.

Adam's sword came down one final time across Teela's right eye in an arc, she barely blocked in time, and at the same time the man took a booted foot and swiped the front foot out from under the captain. She went down onto the mat with a yelp dropping her sword in the process!

"You need to be aware of what's happening above _and_ below you."

She knelt to stand and took a helping hand from her beau. "Arg, you're right. I didn't even see that sweep coming I was so focused on your riposte! Let's go again if you're up to it. I mean, after last night." She bounced up into a ready position and the prince sighed and nodded.

"I told you I'm fine now Tee, I heal quickly. Alright, once more until I know you got it." He moved to a ready position as well. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt when you go out fighting Skelator and his goons." He let out a small grin.

"Very funny Adam, I've been doing this a while ya know. I can take care of myself."

"And you've been injured a couple of times…. maybe we can reduce that." The prince started with a fast strike and expertly maneuvered her into a defense position. She blocked easily and turned her body to use the big man's forward momentum to her advantage mixing a bit of martial arts in with her fencing technique. He noticed her change in tactics and spun out of her throw hold at the last minute coming up with a backhand strike with his non-sword hand which she barely blocked in time.

They traded blows for the next couple minutes when the prince suddenly came down with a high strike to the head using his practice broadsword, which Teela used two hands to block, creating an opening for a smaller practice dagger he had hidden somewhere in his belt. He used his left hand and laid it gently across Teela's exposed neck during the opening, her eyes going wide feeling the object pressing at her throat. She stopped again in defeat.

"Another subterfuge," She sighed.

"Don't' worry Teela, you got further this time. You paid attention to my legs as well, so a sweep would not work again. You forced me to do something different and change tactics. Soon I won't be able to catch you off guard! I'm proud of my tough girl." Teela smiled coyly and placed a hand on the Prince's chest while standing on her toes to give him a small kiss on the side of his lips. The man's arm went around her waist to pull her in a tight hug he hadn't been brave enough to do before they started courting. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed where he held the practice knife to her throat, unhappy knowing this training was a necessity and looking forward to the day it wasn't. He slipped his tongue past her lips to gently sweep through her mouth in a deep hot lazy kiss. She moaned slightly.

Once they were done with the long kiss, the prince turned towards the towels on the wall and froze when he caught sight of his audience.

The king still in a state of shock of everything he'd seen whispered, "Well done son."

The prince actually blushed, "Thanks." He looked at Teela very uncomfortable now, trying to hide the evidence of how she had affected him from his father, "We were just practicing."

"I see. Well don't let me stop you." The strong man before him looking like a stranger. The prince was wearing a white practice jacket over broad shoulders, soft black oversized hakama pants, and was barely breaking a sweat. His pink tunic and purple leggings were folded neatly on a bench. The king thought absently that the pink and purple outfit was completely unsuited to his son, this is what he should be wearing. He looked so much more mature and capable.

"Uh, I think we are finished for today, Dr. Samuels told me not to overdo it." He turned to Teela, "Thanks for the lesson Teela. See you tonight." He grabbed his pink tunic off the bench.

"Did you need me for something father?" He said softly as if expecting an angry retort.

"Nothing pressing, I took a few hours extra for lunch today and was wondering if you would join me for a stroll around the castle grounds. That is, if you do not have any else scheduled. I wanted to make sure you were feeling better. I was worried about you son." The king took in the boy's skeptical expression.

"Ah, no. I don't have anything going at the moment, let me get cleaned off. I'll be right with you." He went towards the showers still confused and a bit embarrassed.

A quick shower and a few minutes later had the men walking down an outdoor corridor along one of the palace gardens. It was such a rare sight to see the two men walking and talking amicably together that most of the palace staff stopped and stared open mouthed.

As they walked Randor asked the prince his opinion on many things, "Son, I realize I haven't been the most attentive father I could be, and I want to make up for that. Your health scare yesterday showed me I have not been as involved in your life as I should be. So, I wanted to start by apologizing for jumping to conclusions and asking how you are doing in your life at the castle."

Adam was still skeptical but kept silent, secretly hoping his father and he would at last be growing closer despite the careless, clumsy and clueless act he'd shown him for the last five years. But he was not sure how to answer the question.

When his son did not speak the king continued, "I had a meeting with delegates from the Kingdom of Netholepis this morning. They want to enter a trade agreement with Eternia for Photanium ore; they have consulted with the scientists on the planet Phantos and were able to confirm a treasure trove of Photanium ore has been found on their planet. When He-Man helped Queen Elamora free her people and the mine from Skelator's enslavement on Phantos, she promised Eternia a lower price on any order for Photanium ore forever as thanks." The King noted Adam staring ahead as if lost in thought, so he continued.

"Now that Nethrolepis is selling Photanium as well, there is no longer a monopoly and they are looking for friendly trade agreements from stable and wealthy kingdoms. I need to figure out a way to politely decline their offer, retain a solid relationship with both Nethrolepis and Phantos, and do it without starting a war with two very powerful kingdoms which will now be in a bidding war."

The prince furrowed his brow, "Doesn't the kingdom of Netholepis mine fire jewels as well? I think I read that somewhere in a palace report years ago. Man-At-Arms is working on a new ray fuser and the fire jewels he got from the sorceress have been used up. The fire ray in He-Man's bracer holds the last of our fire jewel powder. Why don't you ask to trade fire jewels instead? That would keep a trade relationship going with them, but not offend Queen Elamora."

The King looked impressed, "That a great idea son, I'll look into it. I vaguely recall that report about fire jewels as well." They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the scenery. The King breathed in a full breath around his son he had no idea he'd been holding for years.

"How is the courtship with Teela going?" The young man blushed so hard the king thought he might have overstepped.

"It's…well. We are taking things slow and getting to know one another again." He paused, "I want to make sure I am what she wants, not what she thinks she wants. I know she'd been interested in He-Man for a while there and I need to know that she…well, likes me for me." The men stopped.

"Adam, listen to me. He-Man will never have the relationship you have with Teela. He can't. Why do you think I don't try to seek him out? Any relationship or friendships he makes puts those he loves in danger. We don't know where he lives, how he knows when we are in danger, or even his first name. We can only be thankful he shows up to help when he does, because one day he might not. He-Man knows this and I'm sure Teela's thought about this too. You are more real to her than he can ever be, you know her better then he could ever imagine, and from the looks of things, she's discovering you are more like her hero than she or I thought."

Adam didn't say anything. "I used to think He-Man was the prince everyone wanted, the son you thought you should have had."

"I never thought that son. I love you for you just as Teela does. I just wished you'd had more interest in running the kingdom and taking my place one day. But I see now that I just should want you to be happy. Now I understand you do not openly show much of yourself, that you do care for the kingdom and you have an amazing capacity to love. I am coming to realize you and Teela would be amazing monarchs one day son."

The prince looked down. "Maybe I can't run a kingdom…not yet anyway, not until Eternia is safe."

"What do you mean?" The king did not expect that response.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned anything."

"Hmmm, well then what do you want to do in the meantime, you don't have to be king right this instant?" The monarch was using his diplomacy skills to find an alternative, to compromise. "Would you like to travel? Attend a university in another land? Learn music? Anything son, I just want you to be happy. If being king one day does not appeal to you, then I would never force it upon you. You know that right? I can always appoint a successor."

Adam was taken aback, "No father, I do want to be king, I love this kingdom, but there are a few things that have to happen first."

"Tell me what you need son and I will make it happen for you."

The youth looked panicked and uncomfortable, "I uh, well. How did we start talking about this anyway? I thought you wanted to talk about my relationship with Teela?"

"No, my boy, no more prevarications, I'd like to know what you want. What can I give you that I haven't been?"

Their eyes met and in a moment of complete clarity Adam pulled himself out of his carefree slouch to stand tall and stated simply, "Trust," and walked away looking contrite for the way he just treated his father.

The proud royal found a nearby bench and sat. "Trust" he whispered confused. Of course, he trusted his son, why wouldn't he not? He thought back to the night before and Adam's explanation of his exhaustion and as to why Teela was in his room. He hadn't believed a word of it until his boy lied about being inebriated. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh Ancients, when did I stop trusting my boy?"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Adam found Cringer in the kitchens begging for scraps of food. He ruffled his fingers through the fur on his head, eliciting a low purr from the feline. "Hi Cring, steal any more bagels?"

"The chef is being stingy with the pastries for dinner. But I'm staying here until he trips over me and drops one or kicks me out. What's wrong? There have been no battles today, it's a good thing! I'd be worried if there were more after the last one almost….well."

"I know. Here's hoping."

"Maybe some fishing would clear your mind? Keep you from worrying, and fill my empty tummy." The cat pushed his head in his master's lap looking hopeful.

The prince looked worriedly out a window at the palace. "I don't know, something tells me to stick around this time. I don't think the attacks are over. Who knows what skull face has planned."

Both friends left the kitchens with "negotiated" pastries and headed to the throne room once Adam heard his father has resumed his court hours. He felt horrible for berating his father for not trusting him when all along his carefree and irresponsible prince act, was to inspire less trust. He should explain himself to his father better, but how, and keep his secret?

He entered the back of the throne room in time to see a stunned Evil-Lyn with an energy whip wrapped around the King. Man-At-Arms was busy dealing with Beastman and an angry Teela in a fierce battle with Trap Jaw most likely getting him back for ruining her favorite sword. The crowd was trapped silently in fear. Evil-Lyn crooned, "Ah, it's the bumbling prince Adam, nice of you to drop by."

Adam had a moment to think. Run away and turn into He-Man or stay and try and rescue his father at only human strength. Teela made his decision for him.

"Adam, go!" She yelled over the battle.

The king and his son locked eyes. The king nodded and mouthed, "I trust you." The prince didn't hesitate, he fled as fast as his feet could carry him around the corner to a desolate hallway and called on the power of Greyskull. Now as He-Man, he went back to the throne room and shoved his shoulder through the door as his father and Evil-Lyn was pulled through a dimensional gate and Teela was defeating Trap Jaw.

He-Man shouted and leapt for the king, "No!" He missed his father's outstretched hand.

"You'll have to do better than that He-Man." Trap Jaw taunted as he lunged backwards into the portal after a nasty blow from Teela. He-Man debated for two seconds before jumping in after him. Beastman jumped towards the portal bringing up the rear trying to scratch the warrior from behind with his talons while Man-At-Arms tried to pull him off He-Man. The portal closed abruptly leaving Beastman in Eternia with Man-At-Arms and bringing Evil-Lyn, King Randor, Trap Jaw and He-Man to snake mountain.

Skelator's laugh was the last sound heard in the throne room. Duncan and his daughter looked at each other in disbelief while Beastman snarled in Man-At-Arms choke hold.

Duncan spoke, "What in Eternia do we do now?"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He-Man and King Randor landed hard on the cold rock floor of Snake mountain at the feet of the evil villains.

"Sire, are you alright?" The warrior had a worried look on his face.

The king stared down at his scraped knees and nodded. "I've had worse He-Man."

The both turned to the sound of an evil chuckle.

"Ha, I've captured two for the price of one! I didn't expect you to be in the throne room He-Man, but you always seem to be near the castle, and I see you are without your sword as well." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You must work closely with the royal family." The blue villain pointed his havoc staff at the two men, "Either way you are both now my prisoners, and I have a feeling He-Man will gladly to tell me the secrets of Greyskull once he hears your screams your majesty!" He glanced at Trap Jaw, "Take them to the dungeons!"

"Keep dreaming Skeletor!" The king yelled as they were led away, the warrior did not look quite so convinced.

They were tied and bound in a cell to a wall opposite each other in a sitting position, the king bound with rope, but He-Man was bound with some sort of glowing magical lasso that even his super strength could not break. The blonde warrior expected thick chains, which he may have eventually broken, but apparently Skeletor had been paying attention to his weaknesses this past month.

Evil-Lyn lifted the warriors chin. "I'm sure you'll like those new bindings He-Man, I had them made especially for you from magnabeam particles, even your gorgeous muscles can't help you out of this one. In an hour or two you'll be as week as a kitten," She tuned to the king as he glared at her from his seated position, "And we'll see what Skeletor has in store for you."

They left laughing.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

He-Man stood and tried to struggle for several minutes whilst calling the power sword to appear from his back where he left it when jumping into the portal. He could push a mountain with He-Man's normal strength, so this rope should be child's play. The sword in its invisible stage was not responding either. If he could reach it, he could make short work of the lock on this door. The rope must be blocking Greyskull's power and with his already weakened state from the past month's attacks, his body's energy had taken a hit.

"He-Man stop, obviously they spelled that rope, you are only injuring yourself." Seeing the red gouges in his arms from the spelled rope the blonde sat down in frustration, eyes roaming over the room searching for anything he could use or reach to free themselves.

The monarch saw He-Man's eyes searching the cell for a way out. "Just like old times, eh He-Man? Except the situation was slightly reversed. As I recall you broke me out. At least this time I have interesting company."

The prince in disguise grinned, "You wouldn't have a hidden mesotronic bomb on you by any chance, would you?"

"No but that's not a bad idea. It seems like something Duncan would come up with for royal security."

He-Man grinned but his smile faltered as his eyes started getting droopy and his head started aching. "I think I wouldn't mind seeing Man-At-Arms about now."

"You know him well don't you?" Adam's head popped up to look at the king with narrowed eyes. The monarch had never really had a chance to ask him questions as He-Man. Unfortunately, he was literally a captive audience at the moment.

"I do sire, he showed me much of Eternia when I arrived five years ago. He's a good fighting partner." Hoping that was the last of the king's questions the warrior said nothing else.

"And my son, is he a good fighting partner?" He-Man thought carefully how to answer and swallowed before speaking. He didn't know who might be listening.

"Let's just say your son is not as defenseless as he would have you or others believe."

The king nodded, "Nor as clumsy and dimwitted, as I have come to find out. He is helping Eternia somehow isn't he? He runs to summon _help_ doesn't he? I also suspect he is closer to _someone else_ than he is to Duncan." The king said the word "help" and "someone else" with an inflection that was hard to miss.

He-Man could only stay silent, which the King took as confirmation.

"I believe my son knows some very sensitive information. I think he let all of us believe the worst of him to protect Eternia (nodding towards the tied warrior), I believe I know whom he met with when he went missing, and I believe I let him down in the worst way imaginable as a parent. He was always a good man, and I was blind." The monarch looked down into his lap. "Promise me you will not let Skeletor gain power over Greyskull and promise you will tell my son I have loved him no matter his subterfuge and have always been proud to call him my son. Nothing he did or allowed us to believe about him ever changed that fact."

Adam could not help the single tear that trailed down his cheek along his jaw as he held his breath trying to stifle his reaction to the very words he'd needed to hear from his father for the past five years.

The warrior said softly, "We will get out of here for you to tell him that yourself sire. It would mean the world to him to hear that from you."

"Marlena always said I was too hard on the boy, and now he's courting, he's more intelligent than any of us dreamed, and can fight. At least I know the kingdom will be in good hands." He-Man tilted his head back against the wall at that statement eyes threatening to run over with unshed tears he looked at the ceiling. He'd never once believed his father thought the kingdom would flourish under any rule of his.

The king watched the champion and noticed the tear as it dropped onto the warrior's knee. He'd never seen the fighter shed a tear before. He and Adam must be the best of friends to react as such. In fact, He-Man and Adam share many of the same mannerisms and speech patterns, very similar to he and Man-At-Arms when they were young. Why had he never seen it before?

The silence stretched for several minutes while the warrior stared at the wall, it surprised the monarch when he spoke again. "So, you're not angry to learn Adam may have been keeping some things from you?"

"No, well maybe at first, but I am worried about any danger this knowledge puts him in. Which makes me glad he has had certain friends to protect him and encourage him, when I could not or would not."

"He loves you your majesty, I know that much; and all the subterfuge killed him most days…It still does."

The king stayed silent contemplating his fun-loving, kind-hearted, happy jokester of a boy, silently cringing inside while plastering a goofy grin on his face chattering on and on about fishing and napping…all for the good of Eternia while his father berated him and thought him useless.

The men were silent once more, neither willing to say anymore lest the walls have ears.

He-Man's head was growing lower and lower, the warrior's eyes losing their luster. His head began to ache enough that he moaned at the slightest sound in the cell. King Randor became worried.

"Buck up son, Man-At-Arms and Teela will tear this place down looking for you."

"Yes father." The warrior replied softly in a higher pitch than normal, he seemed delirious. He sounded alarmingly similar to Adam.

Randor's eyebrows went straight up and eyes widened but quickly assumed He-Man thought he was talking to his own father in his delirium. He could not help but think the warrior sounded eerily like Adam. "Don't talk son, save your strength." He shushed the blonde man into silence when the cell door swung open. "Oh Ancients." He whispered as a blue clawed hand came into view.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Teela could not believe what she just witnessed. Anyone in the room could see the immaculate speed in which the prince just summoned Eternia's champion. He-Man must reside in the palace, he must be someone Adam sees every day, someone even she possibly sees every day, and now he's been taken with the King. She concluded without a doubt, Adam knows He-Man, and she'd bet anything her father knows as well.

The guards finally appeared in the throne room and took Beastman from the grips of Man-At-Arms. "King Randor and He-Man have been taken! Notify the queen we will be planning an immediate a rescue mission, they can only have gone one place." Duncan nodded to Teela in a steely gaze, "We have to get them back. He-Man is not at full strength."

The woman blanched with understanding that the blonde warrior may not be able to take on the villains in snake mountain. Time was of the essence. "I'll meet you in the workroom." Her father nodded back.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The blue skinned villain grabbed He-Man by the leather and metal harness on his chest and lifted the almost unconscious man off the ground.

"Evil-lyn you fool, he's too far gone! How am I supposed to get him to divulge the secrets of Greyskull now! I'm constantly dealing with incompetence!"

"You said would wanted him weak my lord…"

"I said weak, not catatonic you blundering fool." Skeletor finally turned to look at the king.

"Well your majesty, we meet again, and your favorite hero is in no state to help you. I believe I will start my questions with you." He nodded back to Evil-lyn, "Untie that muscle head and put him in normal shackles, I need him awake."

The King was taken away and beaten by numerous henchmen and a complaining blue skinned villain on the fact that the king knew virtually nothing about the secrets of Greyskull. The only thing wrung from him was that the original King Greyskull was an ancestor with great power and the beaten monarch did not know where He-Man comes from, his identity, or how he was summoned. Randor was thrown back into the cell floor barely breathing and bloodied, the villains not even bothering to tie him to the wall.

The blue skull faced warrior muttering to himself as he slammed the cell door. "How can that man be king, he doesn't know a thing about his kingdom."

He-Man opened his eyes slowly at the sound of the slamming cell door, his head pounding but at least he was coherent, and his arms were no longer bound by the magnabeam rope. He looked around him and saw the black outline of a person on the floor in the center if the cell.

"Father!" He cried, "Father can you hear me?" He pulled on the shackles bound over his wrists with all his might, his head screaming in pain and his thoughts fuzzy, but his strength was even less than human. "Father please answer me."

The king opened his eyes but could not move.

The warrior kept asking for his father with tears in his eyes, pulling on the chains that bound him. "Father, please."

Randor noted the blonde warrior struggling and was glad that lasso hadn't killed him. But the way he was calling for his father and were those tears? Why?

He-Man whispered, "Father, you have to open your eyes and tell me you are alright, you have to. Please!" He stopped struggling and starting breathing deep in agony, tears streaming. "Sorceress, Greyskull, please help me." He begged.

He tried speaking with a throat raw from screaming through Skelator's torture. "He-Man?"

The blonde looked towards the black mass which still hadn't moved. He swore he heard something. "Father?"

Randor saw He-Man's head immediately pop up and swivel towards him, but what he saw was Adam's worried eyes and what he heard was Adam's voice calling for him on nights he was scared of the dark.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Adam?"

He heard a sigh of relief and the warrior sagged in relief, "I'm here father, you're alright, I'm here."

The monarch kept his eyes closed tightly and concentrated. He heard his boy clearly, _My son. My sweet boy._ He sobbed clenching his eyes tightly shut with this new found knowledge.

The pain in his heart was now outweighing the physical pain of his body. He cried with knowledge and possibility that his boy was somehow this grown man chained to the wall. He cried over how unfairly he'd treated his only son these past five years. He cried now knowing the tremendous responsibility placed on one so young, and most of all he cried knowing his boy was next in Skeletor's hands and he could do little to protect him.

Adam could hear his father sobbing silently, thanking the Ancients he was alive. He would never have forgiven himself if he remained helpless while his father was killed by an enemy he had let get away numerous times. Skeletor had been escalating his violence recently and he must do everything in his power to stop it. He sent a silent prayer to the spirit of Greyskull to give him full strength, his mind still in a fog. This ends now.

The beaten king slowly made his way to the wall where the blonde was struggling with his shackles, still processing the fact that this man may very well be his son.

Seeing the king crawling towards him, the youth wept, "Father just rest, don't try to move."

Randor ignored him. He made his way to the man and sat next to him leaving heavily on the wall. In the dim light he could still see tear streaks on the man's face which was not his sons. He stared in confusion until closing his eyes again and reaching out to touch the warrior's hands. Those hands closed over his own and held them tightly like Adam did when he was a child. He-Man brought the king's hands to his face and bowed over them touching his forehead, "I will end him for what he's done to you, this I swear."

Again he heard Adam's voice, but with a vehemence he'd never before heard from his kindhearted child.

"I'm alright, just a little worse for wear."

The warrior looked up at him with sad eyes still having trouble focusing. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"Look at me boy. This is not your doing. This is the result of a power hungry mad man."

Both men sat in silence lost in thought, hoping for rescue before someone else came back to the cell. He-Man started gaining back his strength and his head started clearing up slowly. He silently wondered what he may have said to the man sitting next to him now that he was able to focus better.

Why were they holding hands again? He vaguely remembered calling him father.

 _Oh, Ancients did anyone hear? What did my father think of that one?_

He looked down at his shackled hands no longer restrained by the magnabeam ropes.

 _I can reach my power sword now and break out of these shackles, but can I break out of this cell with He-Man's strength? Am I even back to full strength._

He-Man stood, the pounding in his brain throbbed slightly with the movement, started testing his muscles while pacing the cell looking for the best spot to break out.

Randor just watched silently noticing a million details in the warrior's movements now that he was aware of the possibility. He tried to re-adjust his sitting position, wincing as a pain spasmed in his back.

"Sire, are you alright?" Adam rushed to his father, "Don't move too much more, I'll have us out of here in no time."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Teela busied herself buy reading the attack track when Man-At-Arms entered the work shop with Cringer.

"I've readied the track with your guns, ammo, and fuel enough to get to snake mountain. Have you found Adam?"

"The prince knows everything." The woman nodded confusedly wondering who told him of all that's transpired. "Is he coming? We, could use the help.

The man scowled, "As the future ruler of Eternia he cannot. But Orko and Cringer will assist us."

"But it's his father! And his friend! And you choose those two, are you serious?" She stopped what she was doing to stare at her father.

"You said yourself, we could use the extra help. Masters Ram Man, Sy-Klone and Fisto will meet us at Snake Mountain with a larger transport in case…." He didn't finish the sentence.

The redhead strapped herself in. "Then let's go!" Cringer and Orko met them outside the workshop and they raced to save their hero and their monarch.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

He-Man stood tall as he grabbed the sword from its invisible scabbard on his back. Randor could only watch in awe as the large man swung the sword with all his might at the lock on the cell door and cringed at the sharp tang it made as it fell apart to a million pieces.

Randor cringed, "All of Eternia heard that son."

"Then let's not be here when they arrive" He re-sheathed his sword and lifted the monarch over his shoulders. "I've got you sire, we are leaving this party."

"Thank the Ancients." He moaned.

The blonde ran into the dark corridors, thankfully he'd been to Snake Mountain several times and felt he was headed in the right direction, but his thoughts were still not one hundred percent. Suddenly a loud explosion and light came from a tunnel to their right.

"What do you suppose that was?" The king whispered weakly.

"I am hoping it's our escort home sire. Man-At-Arms is tenacious when there is an obstacle in his path, and the explosion I am guessing is a very angry Ram Man." He-Man strode carefully towards the melee.

Sure enough, Man-At-Arms and Orko were dealing with a very irritated Trap Jaw which somehow had flowers sticking to his face and eyes, most likely courtesy of the Trollan. Teela seemed to be holding her own against Evil-lyn delivering a flying sidekick to knock the staff from the foul woman's grasp while Fisto was preparing to throw a punch into one of Skelator's beams. Sy-Klone and Cringer seemed to notice He-Man and the King almost immediately. The samurai like blue skinned warrior had always seemed to know more than he let on.

"He-Man, let me take him, we will get you to the transport and a healer immediately." The big man lifted the king from Adam's shoulders and they beat a hasty retreat out of snake mountain. Their comrades following closely behind.

Once on the transport He-Man finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, all my friends. I am in your debt." Adam found a nice spot to sit next to his father, holding his hand the entire time back to the castle. Occasionally the king would open his eyes and stare at the warrior close to him without making a sound. The rest of the Masters didn't say anything but thought the exchange extremely odd, never having seen such intense emotion from the hero before.

Teela most of all. _What happened to those two in there?_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The king was rushed into the infirmary to a private room where the doctors could examine him, He-Man watched through a window in the hall with a worried expression on his face and running a hand through his hair in a vaguely familiar nervous habit.

Teela watched the warrior closely tentatively offering advice, "He'll be alright He-Man, you should probably find Adam."

The big man's gaze turned sharply to hers searching her eyes. "Yes, you're right, please accept my apologies for not being able to prevent this. Tell his majesty I will do everything in my power to prevent this from happening again." He turned and left, leaving a stunned set of Masters looking on.

He-Man stopped short as her father came into view, "Don't worry He-Man, you did what you could." Duncan placed a hand on the warriors shoulder, the same way he would Adam's. Teela's brows knit.

The queen entered several minutes later and went to sit silently next to her husband who was resting quietly. Dr. Samuels spoke softly to her as Adam slowly and somberly entered the room walking through a gauntlet of waiting Masters. Everyone held their breath at the prognosis.

"He has several broken ribs, he was whipped several times across his back causing mostly superficial lacerations which we have treated and wrapped, and we stopped the internal bleeding in his abdomen caused by possible kicks to the stomach. The rest are surficial bruises which will heal on their own. He will be fine with some rest milady and will recover fully in the next thirty days or so." The Dr. turned to the queen. "He will not be able to serve in any official capacity for weeks."

Adam whispered, "I understand doc, I'll take over for a while." The doctor looked closely at the twenty-three-year-old youth who he knew took on more than met the eye. The blonde looked tired, haggard, and the doctor could see the slightest shake in his step.

"Fine, but only after several days of rest for you both, the Kingdom can wait." After seeing the doctor's scrutiny Adam only nodded seeing the wisdom in his statement.

"I'll stay with him for now son, you go get some rest. You have a long couple weeks ahead of you. I'll send word when he wakes up."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The prince left the infirmary with Teela on his heels, she put a hand on his arm while walking, "Adam are you alright?"

"No Teela, I am not. This is my fault, I was with my father right before the throne room, If I hadn't argued and thrown a pity party and left him, I would have been there to defend him, to protect him." He ran a hand through his hair in a familiar gesture she'd just witnessed only moments before in a blonde warrior of similar height and build. Her eyes went wide.

"Humph, And do you blame He-Man as well? For not being able to go up against half a dozen enemies by himself?"

"Of course, I do! With all his strength and powers He-Man could not even fight in Snake Mountain. They had him trapped with a magnabeam rope that suppressed his strength somehow. He-Man needs to be stronger, and more available, so this never happens again!"

They walked along the corridor nearing one of the palace fountains where they had their first date after the ball. Seeing a bench along the walkway, the prince plopped down on it hard. Hoping to hide the fact that his legs were so weak he could not make it back to his room without a rest. Teela was not fooled.

Teela put her hand on both of his shoulders, "Adam, He-Man is human, am I correct?" Adam nodded. "And he doesn't know everything does he?" Adam shook his head, fighting back the tears of exhaustion and emotion threatening to consume him. "And he can't be in two places at, once can he?"

"No, he can't." He agreed.

"Then I suggest He-Man goes back to his room, gets some rest, and in a couple days shows his father a thing or two about running a kingdom, and when our resting monarch is back on his feet. He-Man will show Skelator the egregious error in judgement he made in harming our beloved king." Adam still staring at the fountain in remorse didn't catch the full weight of her statement for a few seconds. Then turned to the Captain who was regarding him with amusement.

He eyes cleared from that glossed over look she'd seen before when he was abnormally tired, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said He-Man needs some rest, he tries to take on too much." Adam looked at her with confused piercing blue eyes into her amused emerald ones. "Being a hero, fighting off goons several times a week, always saving the day…" Adam seemed to start to relax, "Not to mention being involved in the day to day running of the kingdom, hiding his disappearances from prying eyes, dodging courtiers, reading thick tactics books, training sessions with a talented Captain of the guard, and romancing said Captain of the guard several nights a week. I mean who wouldn't be exhausted?" She threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "I don't know how you do it."

Adam blanched not knowing how to react. Teela looked at with an expression daring him to confirm or deny her little "suggestion".

He sighed and leaned back in the sunlight with his eyes closed expecting a very angry red-headed tirade soon. "How long have you known?"

She smiled sweetly, "Hmm, around two seconds." He chuckled softly.

"Teela" He looked to her seriously now, she placed a hand on his thigh showing support. He saw no anger in her face, no blame….nothing but love.

The prince placed his hands on both her cheeks, "I love you Teela Duncan."

"I know." The red-head said coyly. "How about I help you to your room, no more pretending." Adam was hoping to hear it back, but guessed she wasn't ready. Not after that revelation. He just wished he had the energy to ask her how she felt about everything, about him. He tried to stand with her help.

"We still need to talk." He said with furrowed brows as she put her arm around his waist making it look like a lovers walking embrace, hiding the fact that she was basically holding him upright.

"Later," was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

The prince placed his hands on both her cheeks, "I love you Teela Duncan."

"I know." The red-head said coyly. "How about I help you to your room, no more pretending." Adam was hoping to hear it back, but guessed she wasn't ready. Not after that revelation. He just wished he had the energy to ask her how she felt about everything, about him. He tried to stand with her help.

"We still need to talk." He said with furrowed brows as she put her arm around his waist making it look like a lovers walking embrace, hiding the fact that she was basically holding him upright.

"Later," was all she said.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Chapter 6:

Teela led Adam to his room and gently laid him on the bed, Cringer whom had silently followed them on their walk, lay at the foot of the bed looking somberly at his master. She removed his boots, and went to remove his shirt, and he flinched slightly. Giving him a no nonsense looked he begrudgingly agreed to be man handled by the red-head.

She removed his tunic and when she took off his white long sleeved under shirt she hissed at the healing red wounds around his upper arms and shackle marks on his wrists. "Ancients Adam."

"It's not that bad…I've had worse, Greyskull's magic heals the worst of it." The prince winced as she gently removed the buttoned cuffs around his wrist, fabric sticking in some places to raw and bleeding skin.

She scowled, "Well at least let me wrap it."

Adam sleepily jutted his chin, "Under the sink in the bathroom, medical supplies." He slumped into the bedsheets and laid his head on the pillow almost out cold stretching his legs over the bed. "Move Cat." Cringer re-positioned at the end of the bed giving the man more room for his legs and laying down again just as tired as his master.

The captain of the guard knew what she would find as she opened the cabinet door to neatly organized and fully stocked rows of bandages, medical tape, suture kits, and antiseptic. She silently grabbed what she would need and sat next to the hero resting quietly. He was already fast asleep.

She took a large callused hand in hers and started wrapping the angry red wounds, he didn't move an inch in his slumber. Tears were streaming down her face at the thought of how many nights this man may have dressed his own wounds or come back home injured, or stumbling and exhausted from a day of fighting Skelator's goons and re-building villages, only to be berated by her for being lazy, irresponsible, or not caring about the kingdom. No wonder he napped so much, it seemed like being He-Man took its toll on his body's energy.

This was his secret. Adam is He-Man. She looked at the two exhausted beings on the bed...and Cringer is Battlecat.

A year ago, she would have never put two and two together, Adam and He-Man, there was just too much of a difference between the men. But now, now it was fairly obvious. She knew without a doubt he would have told her a month ago had she asked… and even more so, understood the need for such secrecy. Just seeing the condition of the King, she could guess at the information Skelator wanted and wondered if her King knew of the identity of his son. He seemed to be almost as hard on Adam as she was at times, and who could treat their son like that knowing of his "other" duties to protect the kingdom. No, the king could not be aware.

She also thought back on every encounter with Eternia's hero, every conversation both now embarrassing and enlightening, as she had always harbored a silent crush on the man. She lamented, the very same man who moments ago said he loved her.

She shook her head in confusion. Teela still wasn't sure how to take his declaration along with this secret, things were still so complicated. She needed to talk things out with her father. Once the prince was bandaged and sleeping peacefully she left to find the only one she knew she could discuss this with.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

She went back to the infirmary and found Man-At-Arms sitting with his head in his hands outside the King's room, the Queen could be seen at her husband's side through the window.

"Father." He looked up with haunted eyes.

"I failed them daughter. Adam made me promise when he wasn't available, that I would protect his father, and I wasn't able to." He looked defeated.

"I'll tell you what I just told Adam. No one can be in two places at once, not even He-Man. We are all human and we do the best we can." The soldier looked up at her questioningly but nodded in agreement, often telling his soldiers something similar.

The man asked softly, "Did Adam go rest?"

"Yes father, but I sorely need your advice." She set her eyes around the room at the extra guards posted around the king's door and medical staff walking about. "About a private matter." Man-At-Arms noticed his daughters red eyes.

His eyebrows rose in recognition of what she was hinting at, and she gave a very slight nod in affirmation. He sighed in understanding. "Then let's go to my workshop, the queen will send word when he awakens, and I am assuming this will be a long discussion."

They arrived at the shop and the solder began taking off his armor piece by piece. "What's on your mind my daughter? Is this about your relationship with the prince?"

She sat angrily, without looking at him. "Yes father, I understand why you kept your secret all these years and part of me wishes to punch Adam in the face! But I can't do that since he's currently passed out and covered in restraint wounds." She started pacing around the crowded shop. "The other part of me is hurt and betrayed beyond belief that my best friend would keep something like this from me. We used to share everything, but when that all changed, we grew apart, and I blamed him. For everything. It was all his fault. Father, he let everyone believe the very worst of him, including me! The last part of me hates myself, for not trusting him, for not believing in him, and for the way I treated him for the last five years while he was beaten and bruised daily from his duty to his kingdom. For protecting us! My heart breaks for what he's been through. And that's not even scratching the surface of my romantic feelings toward him father, how do I cope with that now? How do I know what I feel toward him anymore?"

She started tearing up with her last statement. The father held his arms out for his daughter as she flung herself into his chest as he placed a comforting hand on her head. "He's in pain father, always in pain, isn't he?" She sobbed into his chest as her father grimaced not wanting to lie to his daughter. She cried for best friend, she cried for her prince, she cried for her love. "Why, why him? Why does he have to do this?"

The man whispered in her ear, "You know why my dear, because he is the noblest of us. His heart is the strongest, and his duty the greatest. He is our protector, and when called, he answers. We can only be there for him when he needs us."

The sobbing died down, but the tears continued to fall as the two soldiers embraced and worried for their friend.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The king awoke in his private room to the beautiful brown eyes and kind smile of Queen Marlena. "You gave us quite a scare Randy." She whispered kissing his forehead.

"Adam, is he?" Randor tried to get up but the broken ribs caused him to wince. Marlena put a hand on his chest.

"He's fine, I sent him to his room with word to wait to be summoned when you awoke. He was very tired and has worried himself into exhaustion while you were away."

"He's not fine Marly, not in the slightest. He's…he's." He wasn't sure what to say.

The Queen nodded, "I know, Teela is with him, and she'll make sure he gets to his room safely and gets some needed rest." The man eyed his wife of thirty years in realization. "You knew?"

The queen gave him a sorrowful look and whispered, "I suspected."

"All those years, Marly, he must hate me." The king just lay there with tears running down his face.

She sternly berated the depressed man, "That boy loves you and you know it. Now, to help him be strong, you are going to put on a brave face and help keep his secret."

"I can't treat him like that anymore…, I just can't. Not now." The king was unsure how to act around his son now that he knew how much his entire kingdom depended on him. How they took him for granted.

"Fine then, just treat him like your son." The monarch drifted even further into melancholy.

"That's just it Marly, I haven't been treating him like a son, have I? And you warned me, on numerous occasions. I've treated him worse than a castle staff member, it must have made him feel worthless. Man at arms knows tried to warn me as well. I'm sure he's known since the beginning."

"He doesn't see it that way Randy, just ask him, he's still the same boy you knew." She walked over to the door, "It's been a few hours while you've been asleep, and the Masters are asking about you. Shall I send for Adam? Are you able to take visitors?"

"Yes, send word for Teela to wake my son if he's up to seeing me. I'll need to speak to Duncan privately as well."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Man-At-Arms and his daughter were going over possible ways to explain the prince's absence in kingdom and the battle which freed his father from Skelator's clutches when the request came in for Teela to wake Adam.

"Do you think Adam will be alright to wake, it's only been five hours. Is he rested enough?" The captain exclaimed worriedly.

"Teela, I once watched him beat down Trap Jaw, run back to the castle, take an hour long nap in the gardens and show up for sword training with you without missing a step. He has more stamina than you think, but the constant attacks have been taking a toll on him, not to mention the extra scrutiny from the castle lately as Adam."

He looked at his daughter fretting about this boy and grinned at her expression, "Just wake him gently so he doesn't think you are an enemy and help him get ready. He may be a bit tired still, but his wounds are normally healed by now. I'm going to see to our king. I'll meet you there."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"Duncan. Come inside and close the door." The warrior did not expect the harshness of his king's order.

"Yes Sire." He shut the door waiting for his next orders.

"I knew my son was helping the kingdom in some other capacity recently, but it has just come to my attention just how much he is sacrificing. Five years Duncan, five years! This has stolen his childhood and made him a man before his time, it has caused a rift between us, our family, and time we cannot get back. As a father I want to tell him to stop my friend, that this is not worth his life. I want to protect my son Duncan, but Eternia needs him. What do I do? I know you are aware Duncan, so don't try to lie." Duncan remained silent. "What I am asking is where do I go from here? What is your council? Because I have half a mind to lock you and that boy in your rooms for the foreseeable future." The king sat reclined at an angle on the raised bed regarding his oldest friend.

"I assume something happened between you and He-Man when you were in Snake Mountain?" at the kings' obvious gesture he continued. "It's Adam's choice my King. He knew the risks, and cost to relationships with family and friends." The warrior pointed to the King's bruises, "What would you have gone through if you knew He-Man's identity yesterday? Would you have given up his identity to save him? To save your kingdom? What if Adam were the one being tortured for information on He-Man? What would you have done?"

The monarch remained silent getting angry. Angry at this man for being right, angry at the situation, and angry at his son for choosing to protect the kingdom rather than have a relationship with him, which is a sacrifice he might have made in the same situation. "Duncan, you are here-by put on a leave of absence until further notice for withholding pertinent information regarding the safety of this kingdom, namely my son."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The man nodded solemnly to his king and bowed backing out the door to join the other Masters in the waiting room.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"Adam, wake up." Teela gazed at the big man's muscular chest heaving up and down and bent over to move a lock of hair on his forehead. As she touched his face a large hand clamped down over her arm tightly and brown eyes regarded her with confusion. "Owe Adam, its me." Cringer raised his head at the commotion, yellow eyes questioning.

The prince released his bruising grip and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Ancients Teela are you alright? Did I hurt you? I guess I thought I was back in Snake Mountain. I lost consciousness a couple times while in that cell, and I'm still a bit fuzzy." He pulled back the covers and sat on the bed. "What time is it?" Teela was rubbing her arm where he grabbed her, sometimes forgetting about his hidden strength and the fact that this man is a trained warrior. She blinked at his question.

"Uh, it's almost dinner time, you've been out for five hours or so." She sat next to him feeling the heat radiating off his body. "The king is awake and asking for you."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to tell him. I'm not sure what went on in there while I was in an out of it. Evil-Lyn made a magnabeam rope that basically took all my energy, it was all I could do to stay awake. I know my father and I spoke, and I think I actually called him father while He-Man." He shook his head. "I just don't remember." The prince stood up and tested his leg muscles. If there was no attack for the rest of the day, he should be functional. He turned to his love, "I don't know what I'm going to tell him about Adam's whereabouts either, I hate lying to him, and try to avoid it whenever possible."

"He doesn't know?" She asked, and Adam shook his head.

"I might have told him in the cell, I'm not positive. If I walk into the infirmary and he's screaming at me, we'll know for sure." He used a sleepy carefree lopsided grin on her. A smile she'd seen a dozen times, and one she now knew was only for her. She slowly and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened not sure what to do as she pulled his head down to hers and placed a kiss on his lips teasing him to open with her tongue. Cringer sighed at their antics and went to another room disgusted.

Adam's arms immediately went around her waist crushing her into his chest as he delved into her mouth. Her nails wove in his hair pulling him closer and scratched lines in his back. She moaned into his mouth as a hand cupped her bottom and pressed her core onto his growing passion, only his purple breeches between them.

"Captain, what is the Prince's ETA? Over." The radio on her hip went off. Adam growled into her mouth when she racked her nails down his chest gently scraping over sensitive nipples. The red-head backed away from the heaving man trying to regain her breath as well as marveling at such a powerful and muscular creature treating her with such gentleness opening his arms immediately allowing her retreat.

"On our way, Teela out." Adam could only stare at the woman before him with absolute heat in his eyes. He was tempted to delay, anything for another kiss like that.

The woman, having a hard time doing her duty as well, licked her swollen lips and tidied her headdress and bun. "Here, I brought you a gift." She turned to pick up something on a nearby chair and threw some folded clothes at the prince.

There were black military style battle dress pants and belt complete with knives and sheathes for different weapons, an olive-green button down long sleeve shirt, black combat boots, and a black tie for his hair. His eye brows raised as he stared at the captain. "Your new uniform. Father and I discussed, you will be training directly under he and I, and will be sent on secret "missions" for us, so you will need to dress the part and always be armed." She grinned.

He looked down at the clothes more suited to him than the purple tights and breeches he'd just slept in. This will also be helpful in explaining his absences while showing the people he was actually taking an active role working for the kingdom and not being a coward. He didn't know what to say. His friends were helping him. Teela wasn't angry at him! _From the way she kissed me I would say she is the opposite of angry. That's definitely a good sign._

She showed no indication of leaving him to get dressed so he slowly started removing his breech cloth and tights, not even asking Teela to turn around. They shared eye contact the whole time. Once naked in front of her the hero stood tall, showing complete trust and giving her full view of his body as she looked him over. He tried to suppress his embarrassment and may have flexed some muscles a bit out of nervousness, then slowly changed into the new outfit she had chosen for him. The captain never looked away, and never moved and inch. Her lips parted ever so slightly and she might have licked them when he flexed, and there was a hint of a smile to go along with the heat in her eyes. The prince inwardly smirked at the war he could sense going on within in her body as it must match his own. Fully dressed now she took him in.

The pants showed off his leg muscles and shapely bottom, and the shirt showed the T shape of his shoulders to a trim waist which made her drool. Hanging at his belt was a knife, a blaster, and a communicator. He tied his hair back with the tie and she held her breath at the sight of the handsome face and masculine jawline she seldom saw when the prince kept his hair down and his head shrugged.

"Now you look my subordinate, cadet." The woman preened thankfully breaking the highly erotic mood with some much-needed mirth. Adam rolled his eyes with a dry smile.

"Uh oh, I'm sure I'll never hear the end of that one. Guys are going to tease me about my dominating woman." He finished putting on his boots with a smile. "I wonder what my father will think of my look." He looked up worried. "I've never worn anything like this before. Do you like it?"

She made a face, that said "Isn't it obvious" but frowned in thought, "Do _you_ like it Adam, I should have asked. I assumed you wore the pink tunic to keep up certain appearances." The prince glanced at himself in the mirror standing tall and actually liked what he saw for one of the first times in his adult life.

He smiled at her thoughtful gift, "Yes Tee I love it."

Teela held out her hand still silently thanking the Ancients that this man was hers, "Then let's find out if your father likes it too, shall we?" The prince put his hand in hers and placed it in the crook of his elbow as she walked alongside him, her rightful place.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The Masters watched stunned as young couple walked arm in arm into the infirmary towards the King's room. Duncan only nodded solemnly to the hero and his daughter, but motioned he approved of their showing…in Adam's dress and their interlocked arms. The Queen marveled on her son's appearance and smiled warmly in approval as she let them into the king's private room. Adam blushed and grinned at her reaction.

Adam knelt next to his father's bed as the King took in this man before him. The queen closed the door to give them privacy from the Masters. Teela hung towards the back of the room with the Queen to give the men space.

Adam swallowed in nervousness at the way his father was staring, "Father, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't argued and huffed away from you pouting, none of this would have happened. I was acting like a spoiled emotional child and If I hadn't thrown such a tantrum, I would have been in the throne room with you, I could have protected you from…"

"I believe you have done enough "protecting" for now my son." The king looked mad, and Adam took it to heart.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there father," He pleaded, "I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you. I'm sorry I failed…" The king weakly held up a hand to stop the boy from talking.

"Adam, I love you." The young man was not expecting that bold statement and looked surprised which contributed to more feelings of self-loathing with the monarch, he bit out harshly, "Nothing will ever change that son, nothing, not ever. And I am proud of you, proud to be your father, and proud to leave this kingdom in your capable hands should the need arise."

Adam stared in silence as tears threatened to fall. Hearing this as He-Man and hearing this as Adam was altogether different. To lighten the mood, the king tugged on the boys' sleeve seeing the edge of the bandages just under the cuff, "And what in Eternia is going on with these new clothes?"

The hero looked down sheepishly, "Man-At-Arms and Teela have decided I am to be there newest cadet, to be trained for special and secret missions for the Kingdom. What do you think?"

Randor studied his son. "I believe that is your choice son. I can only tell you what I told Duncan not thirty minutes ago. As a father, I never want to see you in danger, and I want to ask you to never put yourself in such a position, but as a king, well…as much as it pains me to say it, we need your help to protect Eternia." The king sighed, "So as Duncan so rightly put it. The choice is yours."

Adam was confused. "Then you are alright with me fighting? Risking my life?"

The monarch said sardonically, "I think it's a bit late to ask permission don't you son?"

The young man stiffened at the tone and implications of the statement and whispered. _Does he know?_ "I never wanted to lie to you father. But…"

"I know my boy. I know. You and I would do whatever you could to keep those you love from danger wouldn't you? Even to let them think the worst of you to protect a Hero." The king patted his shoulder and really looked at his son. "I think you look much more comfortable in these clothes. I'm sure those "secret missions" will help the Kingdom immensely, and I will do everything I can to support you in your choice. It's what I should have done in the past. And when you start a family or choose to stop the secret missions, know that the Kingdom and I will support your choice as well. You have my blessing." The older man looked close to tears on letting his son go out into danger. "And may I offer my sincerest apologies as well. I was a poor father, and you were right, I should have trusted what I knew to be true about you, the young man I raised. I should have had faith in your sense of duty to the kingdom, and I should have known your heart from the beginning. Please forgive me my son."

"Father, there is nothing to forgive, you saw what I wanted you to see, but are you saying…" Adam still not sure if the king was talking about his secret.

"Tell He-Man I said thank you, for all he's done for us. I took him for granted all those years, but I will not any longer. I'm here to support him, and his future bride." The king grinned when he saw Teela smile blush. Adam stood there astonished. _Yup, he knows._

"Please inform Duncan he can utilize his leave of absence time by drafting up a plan for your military title and iron clad paperwork for your missions, I want Eternia to know how much my son has… or will dedicate his life to serving to them." At Adam and Teela's surprise the king added. "I still have not forgiven him from keeping state secrets about the security of Eternia and the danger to its crown prince from his king."

"But father, the Sorceress kept him from..."

"There is no excuse. His ultimate duty is to me, not the sorceress, and not you. I am grateful to him for being there for you when I could not, but he needs to know my stance on his actions. I'm sure he'll use his vacation time wisely."

Adam understood his father's ire and sense of betrayal, and nodded in understanding. "Speaking of vacations father, you will be getting one yourself as I am hereby taking over your duties in court for the next three weeks, barring any emergency secret missions."

Randor stilled. "Taking over?"

"Yes, you will be able to advise on matters of state, but as acting monarch in your stead, I expect to see you resting and recuperating, and that's an order." The young man crossed his arms in front of him not taking no for an answer sounding eerily like Randor himself. His stance looked every bit the crown prince and with a new voice that commanded authority easily.

"And what am I to do while on this vacation?"

"How about laze about, take naps, go fishing…I happen to know if an old friend of yours on his own extended vacation who might like to join you. And maybe spend a little time with your lady whom I suspect knew more than she let on." Adam winked at his mother. "I've got this handled your majesties."

Randor smiled and released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding upon hearing the return of his son's easy mannerisms and playful banter. "Really, you think running a kingdom is that easy do you? Well my boy, prepare to be educated." He reveled in the familiar smile his son gave him and vowed to put that smile there more often. His son's actual personality, thank Eternia, was not as different as he feared. There was hope there for a father-son relationship yet.

"Well then let's get dinner in here and we can discuss what you think I need to know. I'm famished, and my first decree will be for several extra slices of the chocolate cake I know the chef has hidden." The man grabbed a chair to sit by his father and glanced at his girl. "Teela can you inform the Masters that my father is henceforth on a forced vacation but they can come in to check on his well-being if they'd like."

Randor groaned, "And so it begins, the tyrant rearing his ugly head. You're going to force me to enjoy this aren't you?"

The young man grinned devilishly, "Of course." They all chuckled merrily as Teela poked her head into the outer room to bring in the king's well-wishers and order dinner be brought.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

AN: Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter quickly before my brain forgot all my ideas! That tends to happen if I put off updating.


End file.
